Betrayal
by HelloDenmark
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir find someone out in the forest. After bringing her to Rivendell things start to happen that threatens the valley and especially the younger twin.
1. Saewyn

Elladan and Elrohir rode swiftly though the forest, only seconds before they had abandoned their camp when they heard a high-pitched scream vibrate through the trees.

They had been out hunting just outside Rivendell's border when they had seen orc tracks in the earth. For the orcs to be so close to their border was distressing, the reason for them to risk coming so close must have been of great importance.

The orcs' voices became louder and louder the closer they got to their encampment. They slowed the horses down and proceeded with caution, not wanting to risk anything unnecessary, but the sight of the elf maiden in the middle of the camp made their blood go cold. They didn't inspect her further before they found themselves running into the camp with their weapons in their hands and horses left outside the clearing. Elrohir pulled back a little and used his bow to fire at the orcs while Elladan fought with his sword trying to get closer to the maiden.

As time went by more orcs slipped past Elladan and hurried towards Elrohir, so the younger twin was forced to draw his sword and lay his bow aside. There were too many orcs they could not hope to win alone. They needed to run. Elrohir knew those things and he knew that he needed to tell his twin, Elladan tended to not think when he was fighting.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shouted when he saw Elladan finish off an orc. He himself was fighting while he said this. The orc used his inattention the gain ground, but Elrohir managed to hold him off. "There are too many of them! Get over to her and then run, take her to safety!"

"Why do you say that as if you're not coming?" Elladan shouted panicked, but nevertheless moved closer to the elf.

Elrohir heard the concern in his brother's voice and smiled. He cut down another orc and then ran in Elladan's direction cutting down any orc who dared cross his path. Elrohir could feel pain suddenly coming from his link with Elladan and looked over there to see an orc stabbing Elladan in the arm.

"Elladan!" Elrohir screamed and ran to his brother's side.

"Don't worry." Elladan pressed his voice betraying no pain even though Elrohir could feel it through him.

There weren't as many orc left as there had been in the start and some of them were starting to run into the forest and away. They stood on either side of the unconscious maiden protecting her as the orcs kept coming.

They didn't know how long they fought, all the strokes melting into one as they continued in a constant pattern. The flow of orcs did not stop and the twins were loosing strength and both had gained injuries.

_Elladan! _

Elrohir's voice sounded in Elladan's mind.

_We cannot win this there isn't an end to them. We need to get her to safety. _

With that Elrohir whistled for their horses. Soon they heard hoof beats over the sound of the constant fighting. Elladan covered Elrohir's back while he got the elf onto his horse and quickly jumped up behind her. Elladan then followed onto his own horse.

They called to their horses in elvish begging them to ride with all speed and soon they were leaving the battlefield behind them. The orc screamed after them and tried to follow, but their elven horses were too quick.

They first slowed down when they were safely inside the borders of Imladris. They had crossed the Bruinen at the crossing point, first when they were over the river did they calm down slightly.

They slowed down the by now panting horses when they came upon a small clearing in the forest. Elladan gracefully jumped off his horse and neared Elrohir's. He knew that Elrohir was shaken; he always was after a fight.

"Ro?" Elladan asked gently and placed his hand on the arm Elrohir had wrapped around the elf. Elrohir slowly looked at Elladan his eyes wider than usual.

"It's over Elrohir. You can give her to me." Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded and lowered the elf in front of him into Elladan's waiting arms. Elladan placed her on the ground in the middle of the clearing. Elrohir soon knelt down on the other side of her. Together they checked her over for wounds, they were surprised when they saw none except for a cut on her brow. When first they had heard her scream they had prepared for the worst.

"She'll be fine." Elrohir said relieved and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding. Then finally they let their eyes run over her, she was wearing a simple dress dirtied now from the mud and her hair was chestnut brown. They had not seen her before.

O

There was a dull throbbing in her head when she woke up. Her mind was blank and empty; she could quietly hear two voices talking lowered to each other in elvish.

Gasping she tore open her eyes and sat up which she soon came to regret as her vision darkened and dizziness and nausea flew through her. Immediately she felt a pair of hands steady her as she breathed deeply and trembled. A cup was soon held to her lips and she drank eagerly. The pain in her head slowly abated and her vision cleared again leaving her gazing into two storm grey eyes, worry was reflected in them and she soon lost herself in their steadiness.

Elrohir looked into two astonishing blue eyes, he was worried when he saw one pupil slightly more dilated than the other, revealing that she had a slight concussion. Elladan gently lowered her down on the ground again.

The elf gasped when she saw him as well, "How hard did I hit my head?" She panicked, "There are two of you!"

Both Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing, this made her look even more confused. They quickly sobered, though smiles were still placed on their lips.

"I'm sorry my lady." Elrohir said politely, "My name is Elrohir and this is my twin brother Elladan. I assure you there are meant to be two of us. Who are you?"

"My name is Saewyn…" She answered slowly as if not believing it herself.

"Where do you come from Saewyn?" Elladan asked.

"I… I…" She stammered panicked. "I don't know… I don't remember. I don't remember anything…" Dread was etched in her voice.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a worried look. They could clearly see that Saewyn was panicking and they needed to calm her down before she did any damage to herself.

Elladan took her hands softly into his own. "Calm down Saewyn…" He whispered soothingly to her, "It can be a side effect to the blow to your head. I'm sure your memory will come back to you."

"Do I know any of you?" She asked.

"I do not believe so." Elrohir answered gently before standing up, "This is the first time we've seen you." He walked away from her line of sight, but she looked up and saw Elladan watching his brother.

After a few minutes Elrohir came back with some bread and water. He handed her the bread and sat down beside her again. First then she noticed all the blood on both of the twins' clothes. She looked guiltily at them.

"Were you wounded when you saved me?" The pain in her voice made both the twins look down at her anxiously. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." She had tears in her eyes.

"Do not fret." Elladan said calmly, "We are not injured seriously."

"That should not calm her Elladan." His twin huffed. "Not after she hears your definition to being seriously injured."

"What are you trying to say, that I enjoy being injured?" Elladan said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Yes, I am Elladan." Elrohir grinned, "I remember the incident last year where you almost died. You said right to the end that you were fine, seriously you'll end up giving me a heart attack one of these days."

"I imagine my definition is not that different from yours, I also seem to remember a time when you almost died and you still talked about being ready for another fight."

Elrohir glared at his twin, but then looked at Saewyn again, "What I mean is that it's much wiser to take your insurances from me. Believe me, Elladan and I have been far more injured than we are right now and for a lot more insufficient reasons. We have already taken care of the injuries as well as possible, but I think it would be best if we soon set out for Rivendell where there will be food and rest. Do you not agree Dan?"

"I think it is a splendid idea, I'm sure Ada is thoroughly worried about us by now as he always is." Elladan smiled. "And do not lay the blame for our injuries on your own shoulder's since it was me and Elrohir's decision to rescue you no matter what circumstances."

Saewyn nodded and smiled. She quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks. Both Elladan and Elrohir grinned at her and then walked from her and began packing the camp together. She inspected them, Elladan was favoring his right arm holding his left tightly against his body, but there was no pain showing in his expression. She saw the worried looks Elrohir was sending his twin and he stopped Elladan a couple of times from lifting some of the more heavy gear in the camp leaving Elladan slightly annoyed. She wouldn't have been able to tell them apart from each other if it wasn't because Elrohir was wearing a green cloak and Elladan's was blue.

There were two horses in the outskirts of the clearing, a black and a brown horse. She could guess that the brown horse was Elrohir's when he placed his things on the horses back. He talked gently to his horse and then looked at Elladan. Elladan looked up as well and it seemed as though they were communicating.

_I should probably take her on my horse; you shouldn't move your arm around too much._

_My arm isn't that bad._

_I can feel when you're in pain Elladan don't try to lie to me. _

_You're wounded as well Ro._

_I wasn't the one who got stabbed in the arm. There is no need to pain you when it isn't necessary. _

_Fine._

They suddenly stopped looking at each other and returned to what they had been doing before. Elrohir moved his horse towards Saewyn and then gently helped her up on it so she was sitting in front of him. He then jumped up behind her.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before lady Saewyn?" Elrohir asked politely as he grasped the reins.

Saewyn shook her head slightly frightened from side to side, "I don't think so."

"Don't worry." Elladan said grinning as he rode up beside them, "I'm sure Elrohir won't let you fall with intention."

"I will never let her fall Elladan, how dare you accuse me, Elrohir the horse master, of something like that." Elrohir accused with mock hurt in his voice.

"Horse master?" Elladan groaned irritated. "Don't come with that title again."

"It is the proper title." Elrohir smiled, "Just look at how gorgeous and well trained Túel is in comparison to Cannor." He said and patted Túel's mane, she neighed at him and quickened her pace. "She will not let any of us fall Saewyn."

Elrohir had always had his way with horses and other animals, being the most gentle of the twins. Túel was the fastest and most well trained horse in Rivendell. Elrohir had even helped Elladan tame Cannor somewhat, but the bond he shared with Túel was something else. She would never let anyone else ride her unless Elrohir said she could, though sometimes when Elrohir hadn't been there she had allowed Elladan onto her back, but that was only in dire circumstances. Túel would never leave Elrohir unless he bid her to go.

They quickened the pace, wanting to be in Rivendell as soon as possible. They hadn't told Saewyn, not wanting to scare her unnecessarily, but both Elladan and Elrohir were wearing. She noticed though that they grew quieter the longer they rode. Túel noticed her master's plight and quickened her pace making Cannor follow her through the forest.

Not too soon light began showing in front of them and the last homely house soon came into their vision. Túel stopped gently in front of the house, but Cannor stopped too roughly and Elladan who had only been holding onto the reigns with one hand tumbled to the ground. Cannor was tense and skirted around the courtyard.

Elrohir jumped off Túel's back and stood in front of Cannor his arms raised. A soothing flow of elvish left his mouth rapidly calming the horse down. When he was certain that Cannor was calm he hurried over to Elladan who was still lying on the ground his hand wrapped around the wound on his arm.

"Elladan, are you alright?" Elrohir asked worriedly as he knelt beside his brother.

Elladan took a deep breath before he sat up, "I'm fine don't worry. …Thank you Ro."

"You're welcome." Elrohir smiled and held his hand out for his brother to take. Elladan let Elrohir pull him to his feet.

"Túel." Elrohir called softly. The horse came slowly towards him knowing that there was a nervous elf on her back. Elrohir lifted Saewyn off Túel's back when they came close enough. Saewyn looked relieved when her feet touched the ground again. She walked over to stand beside Elladan as Elrohir walked up to Túel. He mumbled something in elvish to her and then watched as she went over to Cannor and then guided him with her towards the stables.

Elrohir turned back to Elladan and Saewyn with a smile on his face He then turned towards the house and slowly went up the stairs, Elladan made to follow but Saewyn held his hand in a tight grip and she wasn't letting go.

_Go, I'll talk to her._

Elladan said when he saw his brother turn slightly towards them. Elrohir nodded and then went inside the house closing the door behind him.

Elladan turned to face Saewyn, "My lady?"

"I'm scared…" She stuttered, "I don't remember who I am. Why did those orcs have me? What kind of person am I? Why should I be welcome in this house if I do not know anything I could be of danger to you? I don't remember anything Elladan, what do I do?" She asked panicked, knowing that she had only known the twins for a day, but right now it was like they were the only she knew and they were what was keeping her from loosing herself.

Elladan quickly embraced her; "Everyone has always been welcome in Elrond's house. No evil will befall you while you are here do not fear. This is a house of healing, maybe you'll get your memory back."

"I don't know if I want it back." She whispered.

Elladan had no answer to that only held her for a couple of minutes more before taking her hand and guiding her into the house. Elladan seemed to know exactly where to go and he soon stopped before a carved wooden door. He opened it revealing an office; there was a desk in the middle of the room and a sitting area in one of the sides with a sofa and two chairs gathered around a large fireplace. Bookcases filled the other side, loaded with many books. The whole back wall of the office consisted of tall window like doors that were thrown open leaving the room sweeping with a gentle breeze; the starry sky was clearly seen beyond. There was a high ceiling and pillars in form of trees throughout the room.

She saw Elrohir sitting in one of the chair while a dark haired elf with his back turned to her was assessing his injuries. Elrohir was finishing the story about what had happened when they came into the room.

"Ada." Elladan said and began walking over to him.

The elf turned around revealing a face that looked somewhat like the twins only older and wiser by far. His deep blue eyes held immense wisdom and gentleness, Saewyn soon felt herself being swept into the as if he could look right through her. This Effect stopped when Elrond look at Elladan, there was worry in his eyes when he saw the blood on Elladan's tunic.

"Come and sit." Elrond said gesturing to the couch and chair. When Saewyn hesitated feeling as if she was ruining a family reunion he added, "Both of you."

Elladan led her over to the couch and they sat down. Silence stretched for a while as Elrond first checked Elrohir's wounds and then Elladan's. Saewyn felt even guiltier when she saw the concern on Elrond's face. Then he finished.

"I don't know if I should be glad. You've come home in worse conditions than this my sons." Elrond said defeated, "What am I going to do with you?"

The twins grinned sheepishly at him. He hugged both of them and placed a kiss on their brows. "It's good to have you back again."

"It's good to be back Ada." The twins answered at the same time.

Elrond smiled and then turned to Saewyn, "I apologize for the wait my lady. Welcome to Imladris, my name is Elrond. Elrohir has already informed me of your situation and you are welcome to stay under my roof as long as you need." Elrond said politely an air of lordship surrounded him.

Saewyn got up and curtsied. "Thank you for your hospitality my lord."

Elrond smiled and shook his head, "There is no need for such formalities. Elrond will be fine. May I?" He asked and indicated to her head injury.

Saewyn nodded and Elrond reached forward to inspect the wound. His brows furrowed in thought, "It doesn't seem serious enough to inflict memory loss… You only have a slight concussion. You should be fine after a few days of rest." He finished, "I don't know about your memory, head injuries are tricky."

Saewyn nodded slightly disappointed. Elrond saw this and lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye. "Do not despair Saewyn, whether or not your memory comes back you are welcome to stay here. I will do everything in my power to get it back if you truly want it."

Saewyn just nodded seeing the truth and gentleness in Lord Elrond's eyes.

Elrond then walked away from her over to the desk he picked up a bell lying on the table and rang it once. Soon a maid stepped into the room.

"Lord Elrond." She greeted.

"Good evening Cíwel." Elrond nodded in greeting, "Would you be so kind as to escort Lady Saewyn to a room."

"Certainly My Lord." Cíwel looked at Saewyn, "This way My Lady."

"If there is anything Saewyn." Elrond said when she was at the door, "Do not hesitate to come to either me or my sons."

"Thank you Lord Elrond" Saewyn smiled and walked after Cíwel.

She was led through many corridors; the house, she found, was larger than it looked from the outside. Finally they stopped before a white wooden door. Cíwel walked into the room and began making the room ready, Saewyn followed right behind her.

The room was large with windows and a balcony. There was a bed carved out of white wood in one end and a little sitting area in the other. The main color in the room was white but there was also some blue in it. She looked around in wonder while Cíwel changed the bed sheets. The moon and stars were shining brightly bathing the room in a silvery light.

"That will be all My Lady." Cíwel said, "Is there anything else you need? The breakfast bell will ring in some hours I suggest you get some rest."

"Thank you Cíwel." Saewyn said.

Cíwel curtsied and headed towards the door, "If there is anything you need do not hesitate to call. Feel free to use the clothes I put into the closet, they should be your size."

With that Cíwel left, leaving Saewyn alone in the room. She took a bath and changed into one of the nightdresses in the closet before falling asleep instantly on the bed. She hadn't noticed that she was that tired before she laid down on the bed.

O

When the morning bell rang she woke up not quite knowing where she was, but then she remembered. Smiling she dressed herself in one of the blue dresses from the closet, it matched her eyes. She was combing her auburn hair when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened revealing the twins on the other end. Both of them were wearing silver circlets with a blue gem hanging from it. Their hair was combed and braided from their faces. The only difference was that one of them was wearing a grey tunic and the other a red.

They smiled when they saw the confusion on her face. Mischief glittered in their eyes.

"Good morning-"

"Lady Saewyn-"

"We hope-"

"You have slept well."

They said finishing each other's sentences as well as masking their voices so they sounded the same. Saewyn looked even more confused so Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing.

When finally they stopped laughing Elladan said, "Sorry Lady Saewyn. I'm Elladan and this is Elrohir."

Saewyn nodded. Elrohir was the one with the red tunic on and Elladan was wearing the grey one.

"We're here to escort you to breakfast, since you probably don't know where it is." Elrohir said.

"Thank you." Saewyn said and stood up from her chair. She followed them out of the room and down the halls.

"Did you sleep well?" Elladan asked.

"Yes I did Lord Elladan." Then she noticed the almost hidden tiredness in the twins eyes, "Did you not sleep?" she asked.

"There is no need to call us Lord, Saewyn." Elladan smiled. "Me and Elrohir had some business to attend to so we haven't slept."

Saewyn nodded, it didn't seem like it was her place to ask the twins what they had had to attend to so she didn't say anything. They rounded a corner and walked through an archway into a hall. There was a long table where several elves were seated, at the head table she could see Elrond and two other elves a blond and a brown haired one. They seemed to be friends with Lord Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir led her up to the head table and seated themselves on either side of her. She noticed that Lord Elrond had the same masked tiredness in his face as the twins so she guessed he had stayed up as well.

"Welcome to Imladris." The golden haired elf greeted her, "My name is Glorfindel."

"Good morning Glorfindel." Saewyn smiled, "I'm Saewyn."

"So I have heard." Glorfindel smiled.

"Good morning Saewyn." The dark-haired elf beside Glorfindel said, "I'm Lord Elrond's adviser Erestor. Glorfindel is commander of our warriors."

"Pleased to meet you." Saewyn inclined her head.

Elrohir had just taken a bite of bread when an elf came sprinting into the hall, "Lord Elrohir!" He shouted panicked. Elrohir stood up quickly and went to the elf.

"What is it Rochon?" Elrohir asked.

"The horses My Lord." Rochon answered between pants, "Master sent me to get you… we can't get the horses under control. Cannor is acting up…"

"Has anyone been injured?"

"Not seriously, My Lord."

Elrohir nodded and looked at the other elves in the hall, "Excuse me." He bowed his head and then walked quickly out of the room followed closely by Rochon.

Elladan blushed slightly when he heard that it was his horse that was acting up and that they had sent for Elrohir, but he knew that he wouldn't be of much help in that kind of situation. Cannor didn't even listen to him the horse was stubborn. The only reason he had kept Cannor was that it had been a gift. Cannor didn't always act like that; he had followed Elladan into many battles and seen a lot of blood. Cannor was a warhorse. Didn't listen to anyone except Elrohir a little.

"Is Cannor wild?"

Elladan looked over at Saewyn who had asked the question. He smiled and said, "It can be discussed, but no he has been with me for a long time. He just has a mind of his own, won't let anyone tell him what to do."

"Oh." She said, "Shouldn't you have gone with Elrohir."

Elladan smiled sadly, "This isn't the first time this has happened, I usually just get in Elrohir's way when I try to help so we came to the conclusion that he would handle such matters."

Saewyn nodded, her eyes went wide when a flash of pain suddenly ran through Elladan's face and he gasped. Then a far away expression came over Elladan's eyes, and Elrond looked at him as well.

When his eyes returned to them he said, "Cannor kicked Elrohir, but he has it under control."

Elrond nodded at Elladan's words looking slightly worried, Saewyn just blinked.

"How do you know that?" She asked confused after some time.

Elladan smirked and explained, "The bond between me and Elrohir is strong because we're twins. That gives us access to each other's thought and feelings. We can communicate over distances. Ada can communicate with us as well, but it is as easy as breathing for me and Ro."

"Quite annoying actually." Glorfindel groaned, "You can never know what they are planning."

"What do you mean by that Glorfindel?" Elladan asked innocently.

Glorfindel's reply was cut of as Elrohir walked into the room again. He calmly and politely answered all the questions he was asked as he made his way up to the head of the table again. There was nothing to be seen on the younger twin's face.

Elrohir sat down beside Elladan.

"Cannor was throwing quite the tantrum." Elrohir told Elladan, "But luckily everyone in the stable got away with only scratches. I managed to calm him down after some time. I found out that he had a thorn in his hoof."

"And you took it out?" Elladan asked seeing the life threatening in that attempt.

Elrohir smiled at the astonished look on Elladan's face, "Don't worry I don't have any imaginative powers. I just had a very grumpy bodyguard."

"Túel?" Elladan laughed, but then turned serious. "She didn't manage to get you through completely unscathed though…"

Elladan took hold of Elrohir's hand making Elrohir hiss. He pulled back Elrohir's sleeve revealing a steadily forming bruise on his arm. He felt alongside the bone relieved when he found that the bone hadn't been broken, but the arm was badly bruised.

"Do not worry about it Elladan." Elrohir said and removed his arm from his brother's grasp. "It was my own fault for stepping too close to Cannor before he was ready. Túel shielded me immediately afterwards. I should probably head back to the stables to help them rebuild some of the boxes. How about showing Saewyn Rivendell?" Elrohir asked both Elladan and Saewyn.

"Would you like to see Rivendell, Saewyn?" Elladan asked her.

"I'd love to." She answered enthusiastically.

Elrohir clapped his hands together and stood up from the table again, "Wonderful, now that that is decided I will go to the stables." Elrohir turned to leave.

"Elrohir." Elrond called, making Elrohir turn around to face him. "You have hardly eaten any breakfast."

Elrohir smiled and took loaf of bread up from a plate. He showed it to his father before continuing to walk towards the stable. Elrond sighed after him.

Elrohir walked while eating the bread in his hand. He soon came upon Rivendell's stable. It was almost open from every side. They where hesitant to remove the horses from nature and locking them inside, so a stable had been made to only just make sure the horses weren't running all over Imladris, though they were often allowed to do just that.

Elrohir walked inside and saw several elves already working on fixing the broken gates and what not. The horses seemed quite calm.

Elrohir spotted Rochon and walked over to him. "Anything I can do to help?" Elrohir asked startling the other elf.

"My lord!" Rochon quickly stood up and bowed to Elrohir. "Thank you very much for your help today."

"You're welcome Rochon." Elrohir smiled and took another bite of bread.

Rochon stared shocked at the bread in Elrohir's hand. "I'm sorry for ruining your breakfast my Lord."

"What?" Elrohir asked, "Oh, nothing to worry about Rochon I've had enough breakfasts in my life to compensate for this one. I'm just happy that you called for me, so no other elves were injured. How are they?"

"They are fine, Lord Elrohir." Rochon answered.

Suddenly Túel came trotting over to him she nudged Elrohir's shoulder and took a bite of the bread in his hand.

"That was my breakfast." Elrohir exclaimed laughing, but gave Túel the rest of the bread. She then gently put her nose to the place on his arm where Elrohir had been kicked. Elrohir stroked her mane and whispered to her so the others wouldn't hear it, "Don't worry I'm fine."

Then he set to work with helping the elves fix the stable although there was protests flying at him from all directions saying that they could handle it and this wasn't something lords should be doing. Elrohir just smiled at them and asked them why he couldn't help his people. That left the elves with no replies.

After having been there for a couple of hours and the stable was beginning to look like normal again he walked out. The sun shone clearly in the sky and the weather was mild. Suddenly Elrohir smiled when he spotted Elladan and Saewyn walking in the gardens laughing. He decided to leave them alone and walked into the house instead. He smelled like horse.


	2. Love

Elladan and Saewyn walked through the gardens talking. Elladan was telling her about all some of the pranks Elrohir and him had pulled when they were younger. She seemed to be enjoying it. Elladan couldn't get over how beautiful she was and how her laughter seemed to fill him with joy.

"Why didn't you and Elrohir tell me that your father was Lord Elrond?" Saewyn pouted.

Elladan laughed at her expression, "What would it have changed?"

"I would have called you Lord Elladan." She laughed already having noticed how Elladan hated being called that.

"Please tell me you're not going to start calling me that now…" Elladan said horrified.

"You never know Lord Elladan." Saewyn laughed and ran a little from him making Elladan follow her.

"No spare me my lady. I cannot tolerate this doom." Elladan laughed and captured Saewyn in his arms so she couldn't run further.

"Well we can't have that can we Lord Elladan?" Saewyn smirked.

Suddenly it quieted around them as Elladan's arms kept circling her waist.

"Thank you for saving me Elladan. I do not even want to think of what could have happened if the orcs had captured me." Saewyn said looking him in the eyes.

Elladan smiled at her, "My pleasure saving someone as beautiful as you. It would pain me if your light disappeared in the hands of orcs." Elladan's eyes darkened when he said that as if some memory was haunting him. Saewyn gently put her hand on his cheek pulling him out of the darkness. His eyes cleared and lightened as he looked at her.

He let go of her and they walked on hand in hand. Saewyn exclaiming at how beautiful Imladris was. He took her through the valley and showed her all its wonders. When the lunch bell rang they walked back towards the house. Every elf that saw them smiled at their radiant glow.

A lot of elves including Elrond, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Erestor were already in their seats when Elladan and Saewyn walked into the room. All of them saw the smiles on their faces and their low talking.

After the meal Elladan and Saewyn spent the rest of the day together, talking and getting to know each other. Late that evening they found themselves in the library, sitting in the two chairs in front of the fire. They talked softly to each other.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you Elladan." Saewyn said.

"I have no talent with horses."

Saewyn giggled, "I already know that. Something else."

"I prefer a sword to any other weapon. I like winter, because at night the skies are much clearer and the stars shine brighter. When I was an elfling I sometimes snuck out during the night to look at stars, worrying everyone in the house if they noticed I was missing."

Saewyn smiled at the thought of a little Elladan walking alone in the night.

"I have a little sister who is currently in Lothlorien. Her name is Arwen. And I would be delighted if you would accompany me to the feast that is to be held here in Rivendell in two days." Elladan said and took Saewyn's hand.

Saewyn smiled at him, her eyes lit up, "I would love to." She said.

They sat quietly for some time each inside their own thoughts, but both of them happy. Saewyn watched the fire in the fireplace, but suddenly lifted her head to ask Elladan something. She stopped herself when she saw that Elladan was asleep. She grinned at how peaceful he looked. He must have been exhausted.

She studied him for some time before walking out into the hall. She didn't walk far before she came upon Elrohir leaning tiredly against the wall. Both the twins were exhausted… He opened his eyes when he heard her come closer, as soon as he saw who it was he pushed himself off the wall and stood on his own.

"Saewyn." He greeted and then asked, "What are you still up for?"

"I was talking with Elladan." Elrohir smiled at her, "But he fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him."

"Where is he now?" Elrohir asked.

"In the library." Saewyn answered and they began walking towards it. No words were exchanged between them and Elrohir was clearly exhausted. Saewyn was getting tired as well.

They stepped into the library and Elrohir grinned when he saw his twin asleep on the chair. "Must be a mixture of exhaustion and blood loss." He said under his breath as he lifted Elladan into his arms. Usually Elladan would have woken up but now he just snuggled closer to his other half. Elrohir nodded Saewyn out the door and she followed him through the corridors until Elrohir indicated another door that she should open for him.

She knew immediately that she had stepped into Elladan's bedroom. The room was a mixture of dark blue and white like the night sky. There was a bed in the middle of the spacious room, a desk, some chairs and a couch. She noticed that his sword and bow were on a table quick to reach from the door and that he had a dagger close to his bed.

Elrohir gently placed Elladan on his bed and pulled the midnight blue covers over him. He took off his circlet and placed in on the bedside table. Elrohir noticed Saewyn and said to her, "You're welcome to look around. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Then he walked through another door in the other side of the room. He left the door slightly open.

Saewyn looked through it and realized that the twins' rooms were connected; she was now looking into Elrohir's room. His room was furnished in earthly and warm colors. There was an open balcony on the far side of the room and drawings of the forest hanging on the walls. Saewyn looked away from the room feeling that it wasn't her place.

She sat down by Elladan's side again looking worried at him. Soon Elrohir walked into the room again.

"Is it normal for him to just fall asleep?" Saewyn asked, "Is he okay?"

"No I was surprised as well, but he must have been calmed in your presence." Elrohir smiled, "Both of us haven't slept in a couple of days and he lost some blood from the wound in his arm that must have added to his tiredness, but don't worry he'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?" Saewyn asked.

Elrohir came over to her and took her hand in his wanted to reassure her he placed her finger to Elladan pulse. "Can you feel that? His heart is beating strongly. He's only sleeping so deeply because his body needs to recover do not worry he will wake up in the morning. Come you need sleep as well. Your head hasn't healed completely yet either."

She was so tired now that he mentioned it, but she didn't want to leave Elladan alone. She didn't know where the thoughts came from, but she was concerned for him and she was tired, not thinking straight. The only thoughts that made sense to her were to be there for Elladan and then sleeping. She looked torn at Elrohir, "But…" She hesitated.

"You want to stay?" Elrohir asked.

Saewyn nodded, but it wasn't proper for her to stay in the lord's son's bedroom through the night. Elrohir laughed at the look on her face.

"You can stay Saewyn, you don't have to look as though you've just said something terrible. You're just worried for him. I know he won't mind."

"Are you sure…?" She asked her voice was blurry and tired, but relieved.

Elrohir frowned at her exhaustion; he took her hand and led her into his room. "Yes, I'm sure. But only if you sleep, you sound exhausted. You probably wouldn't have made it to your own room before falling asleep." He led her to his bed and gently pushed her down on the bed.

"But Elrohir where are you going to sleep…?" She made one last weak protest before allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

Elrohir sighed tiredly and ran his hand over his forehead. With those two taken care of he could begin worrying about himself. He left the door open between his own and Elladan's room and then moved down the corridors to the healing wing. The house was peaceful and very few elves were awake at that point. He looked through the healing shelves in search of the salve that would minimize bruising. He knew now that he should have used it earlier both truthfully he hadn't thought his arm was that bad. Through the day his arm had turned a dark shade of blue from the bruises, there were also other colors mingled with it.

He had first noticed after he had carried Elladan to his room. Of course if had throbbed through the day, but holding his twins weight had almost been too much.

"Elrohir?"

Elrohir looked behind him to see Elrond standing in the doorway looking concerned at him.

"Good evening Ada."

"It's almost too late for good evening. You should be sleeping Elrohir, what are you still doing up?"

Elrond then looked at the salve in his hand and walked quickly up to him pulling the sleeve of his injured arm up revealing the mass of bruises. The most dark of them were formed as a horse hoof. Elrond clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Why didn't you put this on before?" Elrond asked as he took some of the salve in his hands and began massaging it into his arm.

"I didn't think it was that bad until…"

"Until what?"

Elrohir told Elrond what had transpired that evening. Elrond had finished with the salve and was bandaging his arm when Elrohir finished. There were smiles on both of their faces.

"I can't help, but wonder who she is." Elrond said, "But she and Elladan seem to have grown close."

"I agree." Elrohir grinned, "He's happy when he is around her. Though they haven't known each other for a long time. It seems that they are perfect for each other." Elrohir blinked and yawned slightly.

"Go to sleep Elrohir." Elrond said, "When was the last time you or Elladan slept?"

"A couple of days ago." Elrohir said innocently and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Though it seems that your own bed is occupied." Elrond added.

"I'll figure something out. Good night Ada." Elrohir hugged his father and began walking out the room.

"Good night." Elrond said, "Keep pressure off your arm. Let it heal."

"Don't worry." Came Elrohir's reply from the hall.

Elrond shook his head.

O

"Ro?"

"Elrohir?"

Someone kept calling his name and shaking his shoulder.

"Go away…" Elrohir murmured grumpily still wanting to sleep.

"What are you doing on my couch Elrohir?"

He finally recognized the voice to be Elladan's; at the word couch he blinked to clear his vision. Elladan was sitting in front of him.

Elrohir sat up and stretched his cramped shoulders. He had been too tired to bother finding another bed so he had just slept in Elladan's couch. Comfortable enough but still… Elrohir quickly showed Elladan what had happened the night before while he walked over to sleep some more in Elladan's bed. There were hopefully still some hours before the breakfast bell sounded.

"She slept in your bed?" Elladan asked in a hushed voice when Elrohir had showed him everything.

"She was dead on her feet and worried about you." Elrohir replied sleepily.

"You could have woken me." Elladan protested.

"Brother… Not even a balrog would have been able to wake you."

Elladan blushed slightly but there was still a happy smile on his face when he thought of Saewyn.

Elrohir had buried himself deeply under the covers; Elladan could feel him slowly falling asleep. When he was sure that Elrohir was asleep he walked into Elrohir's room smiling when he saw the shape on the bed. Saewyn was still sleeping, her blue eyes open but unseeing.

He sat down beside her on the bed and stroked the hair gently away from her face. Saewyn's brows furrowed, she muttered something under her breath and moved closer to Elladan, but she didn't wake up. He sat down in one of Elrohir's chairs and began reading one of his books. He was just as familiar with Elrohir's room as his own.

It was first after an hour that Saewyn started to wake up. Her glazed eyes returned to clarity. The first thing she saw was Elladan sitting on a chair beside the bed with a book in his hand, but his eyes weren't resting on the book, but her.

"Elladan!" Saewyn said happily, "You're awake!"

Elladan smiled at her, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"You could have woken me." She pouted.

"But you were sleeping so calmly. It would have been a shame to wake you."

Saewyn blushed and realized where exactly she was, "Oh no, I took Elrohir's bed, he was looking so tired. Do you know that he carried you here? Oh no what have I done."

Elladan put his hands in front of her mouth before she could say anything. "Elrohir already showed me what happened. Do not feel guilty for taking his bed, Elrohir was the one who offered it to you."

Saewyn hugged Elladan tightly for a second and then asked, "Where is Elrohir? I need to thank him."

Elladan indicated that she should be quiet, and then he rose from the chair and walked into his own room. The bump under his covers slowly rose and fell as Elrohir breathed.

"Orcs!" Elladan suddenly cried.

Elrohir suddenly jerked and tried to get out from under the covers only to get more tangled in them. He kept struggled and suddenly rolled down from the bed and onto the floor, he hit it hard and winced as his arm connected with the stone. He immediately stopped struggling.

Elladan flew over the bed and helped him get out of the covers as soon as he felt Elrohir's pain. He soon uncovered a slightly pale Elrohir grasping his arm.

"That was not funny." Elrohir said.

"I'm so sorry Elrohir." Elladan apologized, "I forgot about your arm. Does it pain you much?"

Suddenly a splash of water hit Elladan in the face before he could realize what was happening. Elladan spluttered while Elrohir rolled on the floor laughing at his brother's expression.

"But that was!" Elrohir pressed out between laughs.

Elladan was just about to lunge at Elrohir when he heard Saewyn laughing. He froze for some seconds but then he started laughing as well and soon all of them were on the floor. Elrohir was the first one to stop, he tried to hold his arm still but it still throbbed painfully since it had been slammed into the floor. He pushed himself up from the floor without using that arm and walked into his own room. Hiding his pained expression from both of them.

When he had escaped into his own room Elrohir pulled his sleeve up and unrolled the bandages. His arm was slightly swollen and the bruises had only gotten worse despite the salve, it had been too late for it to do any good. He flexed his fingers since they seemed stiff. He would give the arm a day and then his elvish healing should have the arm as good as new.

He took off his tunic, that he had slept in, and replaced it with a green one as well as putting some new bandages around his arm. He brushed his hair and braided it away from his face not bothering to put the circlet on.

He could hear Elladan and Saewyn talking lowly to each other in Elladan's room. He strapped his dagger around his waist. He didn't like going anywhere without it. Then he opened the other door out of his room not wanting to disturb Elladan and Saewyn.

"I'm going out!" He yelled to them and went from the room.

Walking through the corridors he noticed that the door into his father's office was slightly open. He stuck his head inside, and saw Elrond and Glorfindel talking to each other.

"Good morning!" Elrohir called and then made to walk away from the room again but his father's voice stopped him.

"Elrohir." Elrond said, "Come here."

Elrohir came into the room and walked up to Elrond. Elrond immediately folded Elrohir's sleeve up and undid the bandages frowning when he saw the bruises had only gotten worse.

"Cannor gave you that?" Glorfindel asked.

"It was my own fault." Elrohir defended.

"I thought I told you not to put pressure on it Elrohir." Elrond said inspecting the bruises closer.

"Ah well. That was hardly my own fault, who should have known that Elladan had a habit of calling for orcs in the morning."

Both Glorfindel and Elrond looked confused at him but Elrohir just smiled and began wrapping the bandage around his arm again, "Don't worry Ada, it will heal by tomorrow."

Then he walked out of them. Glorfindel and Elrond were left behind confused.

Elrohir walked into the stables again and greeted Túel. It had become a habit for him to visit the stables once a day, it had become so as well for Túel and now if one day he forgot she would be just about ready to storm Rivendell.

He greeted Cannor as well; he had forgiven him for the kick as soon as it had happened. Túel was another thing.

Then he walked along the path into the trees that surrounded Rivendell. He stopped when he came to his favorite tree that overlooked the valley from there he could see everything.

O

The next two days it was almost impossible to catch Elladan without Saewyn by his side. They were getting along better by the day. But Saewyn's memory seemed no closer to being regained than before, she still couldn't remember anything from her past life, but that emptiness was slowly being filled with thoughts of Elladan.

It was with great sorrow that Elladan had to leave Saewyn at noon for a meeting being held about the feast that night. Just to arrange the finishing touches and guard duties.

Saewyn walked through the halls bored, she had nothing but Elladan in her mind and was missing him greatly already, and she needed something to take her mind off things. Then she spotted Elrohir lying in the grass outside in the garden.

"What are you doing Elrohir?" She asked when she got close.

"She shines brightly today…" Elrohir murmured dreamily then he opened his eyes and looked at her with a smiled on his lips. "It's fortunate that I'm not the one inside having a meeting. Are you bored?" Elrohir hit the nail.

Saewyn groaned but then suddenly an idea ran through her head, "Can you teach me how to ride a horse?" She asked enthusiastically.

Elrohir's smile grew, "Of course." He replied and stood up from the ground.

He led her over to the stables and walked inside. He continued over to Túel's box while Saewyn looked at some of the other horses. She could hear Elrohir softly talking to Túel so she walked over to them.

"Which horse shall I be riding?" Saewyn asked.

"You should start with Túel and when you get the basics you can try one of the other horses."

"But Túel is your horse…" Saewyn said.

Elrohir just smiled at her and finished brushing Túel. He walked out from the box to get a saddle and bridle from the far end of the stable. Grimacing when the weight hit his arm, it was still not fully healed, but he ignored it and moved back to the box.

"You don't wear saddle on her when you ride." Saewyn observed.

"No, I don't. It is easier to ride with a saddle in the start and then if you get comfortable with it you can ride without." Elrohir explained as he strapped the saddle to Túel.

"Is she used to wearing a saddle?"

"Sometimes when we go on a faraway journey I tend to use a saddle or on formal business." Elrohir said and led Túel out of the box, "Don't worry she'll be fine with it."

Saewyn followed Elrohir out of the stables onto a grass area.

"What if I fall off?" Saewyn asked nervously.

"Don't worry she won't let you fall off. Right Túel, someone's been underestimating you. We can't have that now can we?" Elrohir said whispering to Túel. Túel whinnied at her and walked over to Saewyn inviting her onto her back.

Saewyn looked nervously at Elrohir who smiled and came over to help her onto Túel.

"Take hold of the reins." He instructed, "Just like that. Not so tightly, loosen up a bit. Now if you press against her sides with your legs she will take it as if you want to go faster. If you want her to start or stop then just tell her. Use the reins to steer her in the right direction."

"How am I supposed to remember all this?" Saewyn asked frightened.

"Don't worry I'll be by your side the whole time. There's no need to worry. Just start with a walk and practice turning." Elrohir said.

"What am I supposed to say?" Saewyn asked, "Walk?"

Elrohir smiled at the surprise on her face when Túel started walking. He used an hour or so to explain the basics to her and practicing. They were still practicing in a light tempo but it was faster than a walk.

"How about riding in the forest?" Elrohir asked after some time, "That way you can try actually avoiding something." Saewyn nodded enthusiastically.

By the time a few hours had passed they were now close to the Bruinen. They could hear it whistling in the distance. Saewyn had progressed and had come to like riding. Not that there was anything that could happen when she was on Túel's back, she could look and feel like she was in control but really the control was Túel's. She knew that, that was why Elrohir had said she should start with Túel and then try other horses.

She was laughing at a joke when Elrohir shouted in elvish to Túel making her spring out of the way. Saewyn stopped laughing immediately and held tightly onto the reins. Where Túel had stood prior an orc now sprang out from the bushes.

Elrohir quickly moved between her and the orc drawing the dagger that was strapped to his waist. He threw it at the orc killing it instantly, and then went over and pulled it out of the body as another orc entered the clearing.

This orc was ready so Elrohir was hard pressed to fight it off with only a dagger but somehow he succeeded.

"Elrohir behind you!" Saewyn shouted when she saw another orc raising his sword at Elrohir's back. Elrohir quickly spun around and caught the orc unawares.

"Scouts!" Elrohir hissed and a stream of dwarfish curses ran from his mouth. He looked around the clearing and listened, it would take some time for the next orcs to come. He then turned to Saewyn and Túel. He quickly caressed Túel and instructed the horse in elvish.

Then he turned to Saewyn, "I already told Elladan what happened, he'll be waiting for you on the other side of the woods. I'm going to find out how many of them there are. Send Túel back to me when you meet Elladan. Tell him not to come or send anyone unless I say so." Elrohir said quickly while strapping her legs tightly into the saddle. "Do you understand?"

"Come with me Elrohir!" Saewyn said desperately.

"Túel will go faster with just you. I need to find out what brought the orcs into the forest and how many there are. Don't worry about me. Don't try and control Túel, she knows what to do. Just hold on tight and you'll be fine."

"But-"

"Go!" Elrohir said to Túel and she sprang into a gallop. Saewyn clung tightly to her afraid she would fall off. A little outside the clearing there were two orcs.

"Stop you damn horse!" Saewyn hissed, but Túel just ran through them hurrying down the path. Saewyn pressed herself against Túel and held her hands around her neck. The trees went by in a blur in the speed. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't get dizzy.

It was easy to loose track of time as Túel continued to move under her. She was getting sore from lying across her back, but it was the only was she felt secure on her back. Elrohir had strapped her legs tightly into the saddle or else she was sure she would have fallen. As soon as they were far enough away from the clearing Túel slowed her pace a little when she sensed no danger around them.

Some time later just when she thought that she could hold on no longer a voice floated through the air, "Saewyn!"

Túel slowly came to a stop and Saewyn looked up from her position to see Elladan running towards her. That reminded her fully of who she had left behind.

"Elladan I'm so sorry…" Saewyn sobbed, "Elrohir's still back there. He told me to go to you and sent me off on Túel… He told me to say to you that you shouldn't follow him or send anyone…"

"I know." Elladan said while unstrapping her legs. Finally they came free and he pulled her down into his arms holding her close.

"He told me to send Túel back for him…" Saewyn mumbled into his tunic.

Elladan rubbed against her back in circles, "Shh… It's okay." He whispered calming her down steadily, "You did great. It was the right choice to listen to Elrohir; he knows what he is doing. He'll be all right… He is all right, I can feel it."

"You can?" Saewyn asked looking up at him.

Elladan nodded and guided her hand to his chest, "Right here. Elrohir's fine, for now. But we should do as he instructed and send Túel back. Will you be all right while I do that?"

Saewyn nodded and let Elladan lower her down to sit on the ground. Elladan then walked over to Túel who was still waiting beside them. He quickly unstrapped the saddle from her back and took off her bridle. Túel neighed restlessly.

"Elladan…" Saewyn said despair hanging in her voice, "He only has a dagger…"

Elladan paled slightly and then quickly unstrapped the sword around his waist and secured it around Túel's neck. He made sure to position it where it wouldn't bother her. His own sword wasn't that different to Elrohir's and Elrohir had tried fighting with it before in emergencies, so he was sure that Elrohir could use it.

Before she galloped away Elladan whispered, "Keep him safe and bring him back," into her ear. She snorted at him as if to say 'don't worry' and then galloped full speed into the forest after Elrohir.

Elladan watched her disappear and then turned to Saewyn. He wouldn't tell her that the only thing he could detect from Elrohir was that he was conscious and not hurt greatly. Elrohir had shut him out from entering his mind. Elladan knew that it was probably for the best so Elrohir could concentrate fully on what he was doing. He knew that he would never forgive himself if he surprised Elrohir by talking to him in a stressed situation. It could destroy Elrohir's concentration. It would only worry her more if she knew that.

He walked over to Saewyn worried more than he could tell her for Elrohir. He gently helped her up from the ground walked with her towards the house. He could feel that she was still slightly shaken from what had happened.

Elladan led her through the house and into his father's office. Elrond was sitting behind the desk, but he quickly got up when they came into the room.

"Elladan what happened?" He asked noticing the worry in Elladan's eyes and Saewyn shaken look. He guided both of them the chairs in front of the fireplace and told them to sit down. Then he poured a glass of water for Saewyn, she looked like she needed it.

"You should probably call Glorfindel, so we don't have to tell it twice." Elladan said to his father.

Elrond went over to the bell on his table and rang it once. When the maid came into the room he instructed her to bring Glorfindel at once.

"Is it about Elrohir?" Elrond asked cautiously as he sat down across them.

"How do you know? Has he contacted you?" Elladan asked anxiously.

Elrond shook his head, "No. But since he isn't here and you're this worried then I just guessed. Is he okay?"

"He's alive." Elladan answered.

Elrond's brows furrowed, "He blocked you out?"

Elladan nodded and was about to say something when Glorfindel came storming into the room. He slowed down a little when he saw that they were sitting, seemingly relaxed, in the chairs.

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked and he went over to sit beside Elrond.

"They are just about to tell us Glorfindel. Though I have discerned that it has something to do with Elrohir." Elrond answered calmly.

Both of them looked at Elladan and Saewyn.

"It was my fault," Saewyn said. "I asked Elrohir to teach me how to ride a horse. When I got better we went into the forest to ride. We were close to the Bruinen when an orc came out of the bushes. Elrohir fought it off as well as two others and then he sent me away on Túel."

"Can you go a little more into details?" Glorfindel asked, "What did the orcs look like? What direction did they come from? Anything really."

Saewyn told them everything she could remember.

"Did Elrohir say anything to you before he sent you away?" Elrond asked her.

"He said he was going to find out how many there were and why they were there. He told me to tell Elladan not to go after him or send anyone unless he said so. He said that the orcs were scouts…" Saewyn accounted slowly.

Silence erupted in the room, a shadow passed before all their faces when they heard that. The safety of Rivendell was topmost in all their thoughts. If the orcs were scouts then that meant that there were more of them somewhere and these were just going ahead to make sure the road was clear.

"Scouts…" Glorfindel said breaking the silence. Dread was etched in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Saewyn asked.

"It means that there are more somewhere. The orcs you saw were sent before the real army." Glorfindel asked, "Elrohir knows this. If he searches for their numbers, then going to him would endanger him. Elrohir is probably tracking them and keeping himself hidden. If they were hoping for a surprise attack then we will have the advantage if Elrohir comes back with information about their numbers and intention."

"But what if they find him?" Elladan outburst, "What if they find him and take him?"

"Glorfindel is right Elladan…" Elrond sighed, "If we look for Elrohir then that would endanger him. We have to trust Elrohir he knows what to do. He said that he would contact us if he needs help."

"You're just going to abandon him?" Elladan shouted and stood up.

Elrond stood up as well. "I wound never abandon him Elladan. He is my son." Elrond said authority hanging in his voice, "You know, as well as I, that going out there blindly could kill Elrohir and us."

_Calm down Elladan. He is right._

Surprise hit Elladan's expression, his eyes unfocused. Elrond's as well. Saewyn was about to shake Elladan and call his name when Glorfindel stopped her.

"They are communicating with Elrohir." Glorfindel whispered as if the smallest sound could break their concentration.

_Elrohir?_

_Who else would it be? – Elrohir snorted._

_Are you all right Elrohir? – Elrond asked. He had connected to them as soon as he felt Elrohir contact Elladan. _

_I'm fine Ada. Túel has found me, thank you for the sword Elladan, very useful. I don't have that much time right now, but I felt Elladan getting tense so I thought it would be best to give him a sign. – Elrohir said._

_Sorry… – Elladan apologized._

_Don't worry about it. I just crossed the Bruinen. There were about 20 more scouts in the area where Saewyn and me were, I took care of them and followed their tracks. I'm guessing that Saewyn is all right?_

_She's fine._

_Good. I'm still tracking them, luckily it seems as though they are still some ways from Rivendell. I'll keep tracking and see how many there are, but it doesn't seem good. They sent out 20 or more scouts… There must be many of them if they can afford to send out so many. You should get ready. Elladan I'll contact you every hour or so, but I need to go now. Don't contact me._

_I promise. Be safe Ro…_

_Don't try and do anything Elrohir. – Elrond said. Just see how many there are, where they are going to attack us and why. Then come back and tell us._

_Of course Ada, only Elladan would be crazy enough to try anything. _

_Hey!_

_See you._

Just like that Elrohir disappeared from their minds. Elladan who during the short time had been allowed access to everything about Elrohir was now left with only the feeling that he was alive. He felt as though there was something missing.

Elrond passed a hand in front of his eyes and sat down again. He told Glorfindel quickly what Elrohir had just told them.

"Get the army ready Glorfindel, but do not do anything until Elrohir comes back. Just warn them and make sure they are ready to depart when the time comes. Keep this a secret for now, I don't want any panic until we know what we are dealing with." Elrond commanded.

Glorfindel nodded and hurried out of the office.

Elrond then turned to Elladan who was once again sitting next to Saewyn, "Elladan, tell me if Elrohir says anything useful. I need you to be present at the feast tonight."

"Are we still holding the feast?" Elladan asked shocked.

"We might as well. All the preparations have been made and Elrohir said that the orcs are still ways from Rivendell."

Elladan nodded and stood up with Saewyn.

Elrond turned to Saewyn, "Are you fine Saewyn? You weren't hurt?"

"I wasn't Lord Elrond." Saewyn said, "Elrohir saved me…"

"I'm glad." Elrond said, "Do not think that this is your fault Saewyn. You could not have known that the orcs were going to come. I think in some ways that it was lucky they did or else we would not be prepared for an attack. Though it bothers me how they found the valley." Elrond finished thoughtfully.

"You saw nothing of this Ada?" Elladan asked.

"No my son… That is what worries me most." Elrond sighed.

After that Elladan and Saewyn left the room and went to Elladan's. It seemed empty without the presence of the younger twin in the room beside it. Not that they had spent much time in the room, but now that Elrohir was gone they paid extra attention to it.

Elladan looked at the door to Elrohir's room for some time before going inside. Saewyn followed him, the sun shined in from the open doors to the balcony bathing the room in a golden light. Everything in green seemed to light up. As Elladan picked up Elrohir's sword Saewyn looked at the drawings on the wall. They were beautiful drawings of trees, there was even one of Túel and one of Elladan. Almost all of them were colored

"He is good at drawing." Elladan said when he saw her looking at them.

Saewyn nodded, "they're beautiful…"

Elladan sheathed Elrohir's sword and came over to her. Saewyn turned towards him and leaned against him when he circled her with his arms. They stood there for some time, Saewyn wrapped in Elladan's arms. Both of them taking comfort in the other.

"Come… I have something for you." Elladan said taking her hand. He led her into his own room and to one of his chairs. He went over to his closet as she sat down on the chair. When he came back he had something with him, wrapped in a cloth.

"Here" He said as he gave it to her, "I had meant to give it to you in more happy circumstances, but I guess I'll make do." He smiled.

Saewyn gently pulled the cloth off revealing a dress folded together under it. It was midnight blue matching her eyes. It had silver embroidery around the neck as well as long open sleeves. Saewyn gasped and held the dress up so she could see it at full length.

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed happily a smile gracing her lips.

"I had it made for you." Elladan smiled as well at the happiness in her expression, "It's for tonight."

"Thank you Elladan." Saewyn said and hugged Elladan after laying her dress on the chair. She was sitting on his lap.

As they steadily looked into each other's eyes she noticed that Elladan's eyes were slightly darker than her own. He neared her slowly until their lips touched. Her eyes closed themselves as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer tangling his hands in her hair. His eyes closed as well as the only thing that became important were her lips on his own.

As they broke off they smiled at each other.

"I love you Saewyn…" Elladan whispered to her. She smiled wider when she heard her name rolling off Elladan's tongue.

She kissed him again shortly, "I love you too Elladan…"


	3. Betrayal

Elladan was left speechless when Saewyn rounded the corner to where they had agreed to meet at the top of the stairs. She was wearing the dress he had given her; it made her eyes look even bluer than they were in the start. She looked at him with a smile between two red lips. He was by her side in an instant claiming those lips with his own.

"You look beautiful…" He said.

"As do you." Saewyn whispered.

He was wearing a blue tunic matching her dress. His hair was braided away from his face and his circlet was placed on his brow the blue stone glittering. He held out his arm for her to take and together they walked into the hall where the feast was going to commence. They were seated at Elrond's right hand at the head of the table.

Elladan was worried, the last time he had heard from Elrohir, Elrohir had told him that he wasn't going to contact him again, but that was four hours ago. Anything could have happened in that time. He had given them the orcs' location, which was some miles west of the Bruinen. They were moving quickly and steadily toward Rivendell. There was no doubt that this was where they were headed. He had stopped communicating just before he was going to go closer and find out why they were there.

He didn't eat that much during the feast and the only one who could divert him from his dark thoughts was Saewyn.

Glorfindel looked suspiciously at Saewyn, even though she had said that she thought it was her fault that Elrohir had been captured, it seemed to him that she looked relieved when Elladan had told them that Elrohir was going to stop communicating. Now she looked happy, if you saw her together with Elladan you would see the full extent to the difference in their mood. He was probably just basing his suspicions on nothing, but still only days after Saewyn came to Rivendell orcs were going to attack them?

"You still haven't regained your memory Saewyn?" Glorfindel asked. Elrond looked up at Glorfindel.

"I'm afraid not Lord Glorfindel." Saewyn answered sadly, "They are lost to me."

Elladan squeezed her hand in comfort.

"Strange…" Elrond added, "Your head wound has already healed and it did not seem as though it was serious enough to cause memory loss in the first place. Let alone all your memories and still not regaining anything… Are you sure?"

"I am my Lord. I am sorry for my inconvenience." Saewyn said her voice was shaking slightly and Elladan glared at Elrond.

"No inconvenience at all." Elrond said. "You're handling the loss of your memories very well, so well I don't think anyone would know that you lost them only a small number of days ago."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

"Glorfindel would you mind having a word with me in private?" Elrond asked and stood up from the table.

"Of course not my Lord." Glorfindel said and followed Elrond as they walked out the hall and out into the courtyard.

"I suspect her as well." Elrond said lowly to Glorfindel and turned around to face him.

"I thought it was just me. It was just too strange for orcs to be attacking us days after she arrived here."

"They have not found our valley in centuries and someone comes to Rivendell with so called memory loss without a real reason behind it and acts so calmly about it. Most people would have been shocked and had trouble trusting us, but she didn't. It is not much to base assumptions on, but the way it seems like she has to force her emotions to come out…" Elrond sighed. "We'll have to wait for Elrohir to come back hopefully he has some answers. It's best if we pretend to have no suspicions at all. I have no feeling for what she could do if we're right."

Just as they turned around to go inside again, they heard a horse galloping at high speed in their direction. In a flash they turned around and saw Elrohir hunched over on Túel nearing them. Túel stopped some way away from them, still protecting Elrohir. When she stopped Elrohir slowly slid off her back his legs buckling under him when his feet touched the ground. Elrond and Glorfindel sprinted over to him.

"Elrohir!" Elrond shouted. He grabbed hold of Elrohir before he could collapse onto the ground. He looked into Elrohir's eyes, there was pain hidden in them, but they were open that was what was important.

He quickly checked Elrohir for injuries, his eyes went wide when he saw an arrow wound under Elrohir's shoulder. It looked as though Elrohir had ripped the arrow out himself.

"I moved a little too close to them." Elrohir said when he noticed Elrond was checking the arrow wound. "But I found out why they were there… When I rode away again they saw and shot arrows after me. I consider myself lucky for only being hit once…"

"You found out why they were there?" Elrond asked hurriedly.

"Yes… but that will have to wait." Elrohir's eyes were fixed on the entrance to the house, a second later Elladan burst out from the door.

"Elrohir!" Elladan shouted as he ran toward Elrohir.

A second after Elladan Saewyn came walking out the door a worried expression on her face. She was holding a glass of water so she couldn't run.

Elladan kneeled in front of Elrohir when he reached him. He hugged Elrohir gently after being warned of the arrow wound.

As Saewyn came closer Túel moved between her and Elrohir. Saewyn stopped nervously and looked at Túel and then Elrohir. Their gazes were locked until Elrohir smiled at her and then looked at Túel.

"Túel. What are you doing silly girl?" Elrohir said lightly, "Last I checked Saewyn wasn't an orc." Túel looked back at Elrohir, but backed away when she saw the look Elrohir was giving her.

Elrond noticed the slight coldness in Elrohir's voice masked by his calmness and seemingly cheerful demeanor. He also knew that Túel wouldn't do something like that to just anyone, Elrohir knew that as well.

"I'm very sorry for Túel's behavior Lady Saewyn." Elrohir smiled as she came closer, "she's been looking out for me all day, I think it's hard for her to stop again."

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Elrohir." Saewyn sobbed, "It was my fault, if I hadn't said that you should teach me how to ride then it wouldn't have happened."

"I wasn't your fault Saewyn." Elrohir said heartily, "You had no way of knowing that it would happen."

"He's right Saewyn, it wasn't your fault." Elladan said squeezing her hand.

Saewyn put the glass of water down and hugged Elrohir. She tightened her arms around his wound making Elrohir suck in breath. Everything happened at once Elrond pulled Saewyn's arm off Elrohir's wound hastily and Túel started neighing loudly stomping her hooves in the ground.

"Túel!" Elrohir called, after he had breathed deeply, calming her down.

"I'm so sorry Elrohir." Saewyn stuttered, "I didn't know that you were injured."

"Don't worry Saewyn, I'm sure that it wasn't your intent." Elrohir said.

Elrond watched Elrohir and Saewyn closely noticing the tense air between them and that they were both wearing fake smiles. He noticed that Elladan as well was looking from one to the other.

"I brought you a glass of water." Saewyn said and picked the glass up and handed it to Elrohir.

"That was very thoughtful of you Saewyn. Would you mind holding on to it for a bit longer while I transport myself to the healing wing? I'm sure Ada would love to have a look at my shoulder." Elrohir said while slowly getting to his feet with Elrond's help. "Elladan, could you take Túel to the stables and make sure she's okay?"

"Of course Ro…" Elladan said sincerely, but there was a hint of nervousness when he looked at the anxious Túel. He had never seen her behaving like this before.

Elrohir caught the look on his face and whistled. Túel came over to him and he stroked her mane gently and whispered to her in elvish. After that Túel went over to Elladan herself and nudged him towards the stables.

Elrohir watched them go for a second before looking at Elrond who was standing beside him with a steadying grip on his arm. Elrond looked worriedly at him, but Elrohir just smiled and started moving towards the house. Glorfindel and Saewyn followed them, Glorfindel kept an eye on Saewyn, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

It was a slow walk to the healing wing. Halfway through Elrond took a better grip on Elrohir so he held more of his weight. Elrohir stumbled a couple of times, but they made it to the wing without him falling down.

Elrond gently let go of Elrohir and let him sit on the bed. It was first now he noticed truly how pale Elrohir was. It was to be expected the wound had bled a lot after he had pulled the arrow out.

Elrond gently unbuttoned Elrohir's tunic and help Elrohir get it off without using his injured shoulder. It clung to his wound because of the dried blood so Elrond had to soak it off with water.

"Here is your water Elrohir." Saewyn said and held the glass in front of him.

Elrohir eyed the glass dangerously, "Thank you Saewyn, would you just put it over there?"

"I really think you should drink it Elrohir." Saewyn said innocently, "When is the last time you had anything to drink? Surely you have gone all day without it. You've lost so much blood Elrohir please ease my mind by drinking some of this water."

Elrohir opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He saw the look Saewyn was giving him. He could see her other hand toying with something he couldn't see. He also saw Glorfindel standing slightly behind Saewyn a look of caution on his face.

Elrohir took the glass from her hand. He knew what she had done; he knew that she was smart. He wouldn't risk her hurting others; she had to think that he didn't suspect her. He brought the glass up to his mouth he took a sip of the water and then placed it on the table beside him.

Saewyn smiled at him, "I'll just go check on how Elladan is doing. He should be here soon." With that she disappeared out the door.

No sooner than she was out the door Elrohir's eyes went wide and he coughed painfully. His airways were tightening up. He gasped for air dimly aware of his father calling his name in panic and laying him down on his back. Elrohir struggled on to get some air into his starving lungs.

He had his eyes closed tightly in pain. He could hear Elrond running around the room and ordering Glorfindel to get various herbs. Elrohir coughed again as if it would somehow clear his airways, but it didn't. Elrohir struggled on, his breathing sounding most of all like whistling. His lips were gaining a blue tingle.

When Elrohir felt himself becoming lightheaded and knew that it would only be moments before he passed out, someone, he guessed his father, poured something down his throat. Of course Elrohir choked on it and spent the next minutes coughing, but somehow he was able to breath easier. Elrond poured some more down his throat and little by little Elrohir could breathe normally again.

Elrohir opened his eyes and looked directly into his father's worried ones. A second later Elladan and Saewyn came into the room the same worried expression on both their faces though one of them was mingled with anger.

"What happened?" Elladan asked when he saw Elrohir still short on breath on the bed.

"He had an attack." Elrond said calmly, "There must have been some poison on the arrow, but I've countered it." He guessed that Elrohir must have a reason for acting as if he didn't know anything so he would as well.

"Oh no." Saewyn gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "You should drink some water Elrohir." She said hurriedly and took the glass.

Elrond took it out of her hands before she could pour some of it down Elrohir's throat. "I just gave him some herbs. They would loose their power if he drinks water so it would be better to wait." Elrond said and put the water down again.

"Of course." Saewyn said, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Thank you but I think I've got it all covered." Elrond answered.

"Lord Elrond?" Erestor said as he entered the room. He looked down at the bed and gasped when he saw Elrohir, "Elrohir? Are you okay?" He hurried over to Elrohir, who nodded at his question. He still hadn't gained his breath.

"Erestor." Elrond said, "Would you mind keeping Saewyn accompanied while we talk to Elrohir? I'm sure it would be boring for her to listen to tactics on such a fine evening."

"Of course my Lord, whatever you need." Erestor answered, he also saw the look of caution in Elrond's eyes. "In fact my lady, let us make haste they are about to start singing in the hall of fire!"

He took Saewyn's arm in his on and dragged her out of the room while rambling about what was going to happen and asking her it she had had a fine evening.

Elrond looked worried after them, but then looked at Elrohir who was pushing himself up in sitting position with Elladan's help.

"Must have been a strong poison for it to almost kill you with just a single sip." Elrond said while looking at the water in the glass. He smelled it, but there was nothing out of he ordinary. "If you had drunk the whole glass…"

"What are you saying? Poison?" Elladan outburst he would have gotten to his feet if Elrohir hadn't held him back weakly. "Why would anyone want to kill Elrohir?"

"Dan calm down." Elrohir said hoarsely and coughed.

"How can I calm down Elrohir? You almost died!" Elladan asked and shook Elrohir by the shoulders. Elrohir didn't put up any resistance; he knew that Elladan had been worried about him. When he had almost lost consciousness he heard Elladan calling for him and pour energy into him.

Elrohir winced weakly and closed his eyes, the pain his shoulder increasing with each shake. Elladan stopped immediately when he realized what he was doing. Elladan placed his hands on either side of Elrohir's face and raised his head. Elrohir opened his eyes when he felt the touch, he stared right into Elladan's worried eyes and the face that looked so much like his own. There were tears in Elladan's eyes.

"Why are you still closed off to me?" Elladan whispered.

Elrohir breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He opened himself fully to Elladan allowing their thoughts and feelings to flow together. Both of them felt whole again, the place in their hearts that had been empty after Elrohir had closed himself off was filled again.

Elrohir showed Elladan everything that had happened since he had closed himself. Everything he had found out from the orcs was now relayed to Elladan.

Elladan gasped and backed away from Elrohir he bumped into a chair and collapsed into it. "That can't be…" He muttered.

"I'm sorry Elladan…" Elrohir said.

Elladan buried his head in his palms. Elrohir stood up from the bed to go over to him, but he staggered and fell to his knees not having the strength to stand up. Elrond quickly knelt beside him he looked at the arrow wound on his shoulder and saw that it was bleeding again. Elrohir was pale and weak already he couldn't afford to loose any more blood.

"Elrohir I need to take care of this wound." Elrond said and helped Elrohir onto the bed again. Elrohir lowered himself down on his back as Elrond walked around the room gathering supplies.

"Elrohir what happened out there?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrohir looked at Glorfindel, "I found the orcs five miles west of the Bruinen, there were about a hundred of them. They were camping at the time so I deemed it safe to go closer. I left Túel in the forest and continued on foot, hiding myself in trees and moving above ground. I came close enough to hear what they were talking about…"

Elrond came over to Elrohir, he took a couple of cloths from a pile and pressed them against the wound to stop the bleeding. Elrohir ground his teeth together and buried his head into the covers.

"I'm sorry Elrohir… But I need to stop the bleeding." Elrond apologized.

"It's okay." Elrohir bit back painfully.

When the bleeding stopped Elrond cleaned out the wound carefully so he wouldn't get an infection. Then he stitched the wound together and bandaged it, strapping the bandage all the way around Elrohir's chest.

"You need rest Elrohir…" Elrond said quietly.

Elrohir shook his head tiredly, "You need to hear the rest of the story first."

"Elladan can tell us." Elrond persisted.

Elrohir looked at Elladan for a minute. He was still sitting there with his head in his hands; Elrohir could feel his turbulent thoughts. He shook his head. "He can't…" Elrohir said and lowered himself down on the bed again. He draped his arm over his eyes.

"I heard them talking to each other… arguing about what they were going to do. They were waiting for someone, someone who was supposed to come and meet them with information about Rivendell. Some of the orcs were arguing that they should just forget her and follow the tracks without the information. The elves had probably caught her fake the second she infiltrated Rivendell three days ago… She was supposed to meet them, that was why she asked me to teach her how to ride a horse…"

"But why would she lead orcs to Rivendell?" Glorfindel asked, "What does she have against us?"

"They didn't say any more than what I just told you. They just went on rambling about nonessential things so I left. They saw me as soon as I met with Túel, I was too far away to fight but they managed to shoot me." Elrohir's voice was getting blurry; he strained himself to sit up again so he wouldn't fall asleep. Grimacing he braced his hand against his shoulder.

"Elladan?" Elrohir asked. He had to make sure his brother was okay. Blinking he tried to clear his vision. His voice was shaking and he was seeing double. "Elladan?"

Elladan felt the strength leaving Elrohir so fast that he came out of his stupor and reacted quickly catching Elrohir as he fell to the floor. He cradled Elrohir in his arms and watched as he blinked rapidly.

"Elrohir…" Elladan whispered and stroked the hair away from his face. "Elrohir stay with me…" He tapped Elrohir gently on the cheek when he saw his eyes closing.

Elladan hoisted Elrohir up into his arms. He turned around to his father; "I'm going to take him to his room."

Elrond nodded so Elladan began moving towards the door, "Elladan." Elrond called, "Look after him. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I won't." Elladan said and then moved out of the healing wing and into the halls. He carried the barely conscious Elrohir though his mind was in pain. At the moment he didn't now what to think his mind was just blank. There was no way to deny that Saewyn was the traitor… but somewhere in his heart he refused to believe it.

He walked into his own room and through the door into Elrohir's. He gently lowered him down onto the bed and pulled the covers up around him. Elrohir eyes were closed as he slept, the wound, blood loss and the poison had been too much for his body to handle. Now it was trying to right itself.

Elladan noticed his sword still strapped around Elrohir's waist. He took it off him and placed it on the table. Then he walked over to the fireplace and started a fire. He knew that Elrohir's body had enough to handle without having to warm itself up. He walked over to the doors to the balcony and closed them. The night air stopped blowing into the room.

Collapsing onto the chair beside Elrohir's bed he finally processed what had happened.

O

"Elladan?"

Someone tapped him gently on the shoulder sending Elladan flying out of his sleep. He threw his eyes open and saw Saewyn standing in front of him with a teapot in her hands as well as two cups on the table.

A Worried expression was plastered on her face as she looked at both him and Elrohir. Elrohir was still lying on the bed unconscious; he could see nothing on him that could have proven that she had done something to him. He mentally berated himself for falling asleep and leaving Elrohir unprotected.

"Why are you here?" Elladan asked roughly.

Saewyn looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean Elladan?"

"You have no right to be close to Elrohir after you almost killed him."

"I don't know what you're talking about Elladan… Elrohir almost died from poison… It must have been on the arrow…" She stuttered and moved closer to Elladan only for him to take a step back.

"Do not lie to me." Elladan threatened, "I have had enough of your lies."

"What lies Elladan? What lies? I love you Elladan, it was never a lie."

"Don't say that!" Elladan shouted, "Don't say that you love me."

"But I do Elladan, I do." Saewyn persisted and tried to kiss Elladan.

Elladan held a knife in front of him and hissed, "Get back."

Saewyn's expression changed, her usually soft and warm eyes changed to hateful and calculating ones. She stepped away from Elladan, but that way she also came closer to Elrohir.

"So Elrohir did find out something from the orcs. I thought the air around him had changed after he came back, though he was doing a rather good job at hiding it. Even drank my potion, he probably didn't think it was that strong." Saewyn said coldly. She touched Elrohir on the cheek, "But you were wrong, I almost did it…"

"Don't touch him!" Elladan shouted and moved forward, but Saewyn was quicker and got over to the other side of Elrohir so the bed was between them. She took the dagger lying on the bedside table and held it to Elrohir's neck.

She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Elladan. You see I know how close you and Elrohir are, I saw that for myself the days I was here. You wouldn't want me to slit his throat now would you?" She threatened and pressed to knife a little tighter against Elrohir. "Let go of your knife."

Elladan growled frustrated, but let the knife slip through his fingers.

"There's a good boy. Now why don't we try and wake this one up? Wouldn't want him to miss all the fun, do we?" She said and smacked Elrohir over the cheek a few times and shook his shoulder, "Elrohir. Wake up Elrohir."

Elladan cringed at the sight, his whole body screaming for him to do something. Elrohir's brows furrowed and he murmured something incomprehensible under his breath. Then slowly he cracked his eyes open. Even though the first sight that met him was Saewyn standing over him with a knife to his neck, Elrohir stayed relatively calm. He was still unnaturally pale and he seemed disorientated. He looked around his eyes landing on Elladan's.

They were just about to communicate with each other when Saewyn said, "No! No talking. I'm the one with the control here. Elladan get that piece of rope over there."

When Elladan didn't do it immediately Saewyn added, "Do you think I can't kill him? I've killed many people, and I almost killed him before this would just be finishing the job. He is nothing to me." She said and stabbed the knife into Elrohir's arm, she quickly pulled it out again and placed it under his chin now glistening red with blood. Elrohir had swallowed a cry when she stabbed him and was now panting and his eyes were closed tightly for a few seconds.

"That was your first warning." Saewyn said. He could no longer recognize her voice or her. He quickly went over to the table and retrieved the rope. He held it out for her to take, but she inclined her head in Elrohir's direction. "Tie Elladan up." She said to Elrohir.

Elrohir blinked continuously and there was sweat running down the side of his face. He grabbed the rope with both hands and tied it around Elladan's wrists, not too tight so Elladan couldn't get out of them, but also not so loose that she would notice. His vision swam before him eyes but he had Elladan's strength to use a pillar.

When he was finished he let his arms fall down onto the bed again. Saewyn indicated that Elladan should back away again.

"Why did you do all this Saewyn? What was your plan?" Elladan asked angrily.

"Why?" Saewyn growled, "You ask me why? There is something that I want, something that is here in Rivendell, in _Lord _Elrond's possession. What better way to get close to him than to sway one of his sons? It was working perfectly and I would have been back with the orcs by know if it hadn't been for Elrohir and the damned horse. They were supposed to kill you out there and take me back with them. Such a sad ending for Saewyn and Elrohir right, the maiden gets captured by orcs while the protector falls on duty. I had it all planed out, but now it seems I will have to change my plans." Saewyn said and glared at Elrohir, "Get up!"

"NO!" Elladan shouted, "You are not taking him hostage!"

"And what do you think you can do about it?" Saewyn grinned at the pained look on Elladan face.

"Take me!" Elladan tried desperately, "Take me instead."

"Oh, you would love that wouldn't you Elladan?" Saewyn mocked, "You would love it if your already wounded brother wouldn't have to get out of that bed. He does look quite bad doesn't he?"

Elrohir glared at Saewyn and pushed himself up from the bed. He showed no pain in his expression, but Elladan could feel it from him. He ground his teeth together and glared at Saewyn who was smiling at him.

Finally Elrohir was fully on his feet. Saewyn had kept the knife steadily at his neck while he got to his feet, now she was standing behind him. Elrohir couldn't get any paler than what he was then. He closed his eyes for some time and when he opened them again they were expressionless, no pain to be detected.

"I don't expect we'll be found." Saewyn whispered into Elrohir's ear. "Just in case they do, you'll be my ticket out of here. Don't worry I won't kill you inside Rivendell's border, if no one provokes me that is."

She turned around to Elladan, "Don't follow us. If I see or hear anything, then he dies." Then she dragged Elrohir with her out the door.


	4. Diversion

Elladan waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps until he started unbinding the rope around his wrists. Once he had done that he ran into his own room grabbing his sword on the way. He also took his quiver, bow and cloak then he opened the door. He looked out into the corridor to check if she was in sight or if he could hear her. Then he stormed in the other direction then what he had heard their footsteps disappear towards. He ran right into his father's bedroom.

Elrond flew out of the bed when he heard his door bang into the wall as his oldest came barging into the room. "Elladan?" He asked. "Where's Elrohir?"

"Ada… Saewyn, she… Elrohir… She took him…" Elladan panted.

"Calm down Elladan." Elrond said calmly even though his thoughts were in panic from what he had heard Elladan gasp, "Breathe…"

When he saw that Elladan was calm he asked, "What happened?"

Elladan told him everything that had happened. Elrond paled and he sent for a maid to call Glorfindel. After telling him the situation they discussed what they were going to do.

"Elladan, Elrond, we can't send groups out after Elrohir" Glorfindel sighed, when protests from both Elladan and Elrond sounded he continued, "We don't know where he is and she said it herself if she sees anyone or hears anyone than she will kill him. I don't want to take that risk. Elladan can you track Elrohir?"

"Yes, I know where he is." Elladan said strongly.

"Then it would be better if we organized a team to go with Elladan, and follow Elrohir and Saewyn. The rest of us should head to the orcs. They need to be eliminated before they can come to Rivendell." Glorfindel said.

"How soon can we head out?" Elrond asked.

"You aren't going Elrond." Glorfindel insisted.

"Why?" Elrond asked staring at Glorfindel.

"You heard what Elladan said yourself. She wants something you have, you know as well as both of us what that could be…" Glorfindel said softly.

Elrond covered one of his hands with the other; although invisible for most people he could see the ring of power on it. Vilya… "But there is no way she could have known…" Elrond muttered thoughtfully, "Fine. I'll stay here. The safety and secrecy of the ring must come first." He looked torn at Glorfindel, "Take care if them and bring them back safely…"

"I will." Glorfindel answered, then he and Elladan ran out the room to get everything ready.

"We need to hurry if we're going to catch up with Elrohir and Saewyn!" Elladan said as they ran.

Glorfindel finally stopped at a door, he knocked loudly on it and too slow for them, a tired looking elf stepped out of the room.

"Lord Glorfindel." The elf said and bowed, "What is the problem?" He asked when he saw their expressions.

"Cúon." Glorfindel spoke quickly, "I need you to take command of the warriors. Get them ready to march on the orcs west of here as soon as possible. I believe that they may already have crossed the Bruinen. You need to hurry. Saewyn is a traitor, she was the one who led the orcs here and now she has taken Elrohir captive. Do not believe a word she says. Do you understand?"

Cúon had gone somewhat pale, "Yes Lord Glorfindel, but where are you and Elladan going?"

"We are going to track Elrohir and Saewyn to see if we can intercept them before they get to the orcs. If they have Elrohir as a hostage then the situation gets worse. We are going to take two other warriors with us." Glorfindel said.

"But that would take too much time!" Elladan protested.

Glorfindel's voice grew in authority, "It will take as much time as it has to. I promised Elrond that I would bring you two back safely and that is what I will do, so whether you like it or not we are taking two others with us." He started walking quickly through the halls again. Stopping at the two rooms of who he thought would be the best help in their search for Elrohir.

A half hour later they were moving quickly through the woods following Elladan who was still holding on to his link with Elrohir. Glorfindel and the two other elves followed him soundlessly, although he said that there was still some ways to where Elrohir was, they weren't taking any chances.

Elladan was trying constantly to get into contact with Elrohir, but it was as if his voice didn't reach through Elrohir's pain. Finally it worked; Elladan used all his force to push himself into Elrohir's thoughts.

_Elrohir!_

…_Elladan._

The contact between them strengthened as Elrohir became aware that his brother was talking to him. He used some of his own energy to hold the contact instead of Elladan doing it by himself.

_Elrohir, where are you? Are you okay?_

_I'm fine... Elladan, the orcs they were closer than we thought. We are almost upon them; I don't think you'll make it in time._

_Damn it! Like I'm going to believe that you're fine Elrohir. Is the wound in your arm still bleeding?_

_Yes… but it has slowed down somewhat._

_That isn't good Elrohir; you need to stop the bleeding!_

_I know but-_

The connection with Elrohir vanished suddenly. He tried making it again, but he couldn't.

"Glorfindel." Elladan said and slowed down so he was running beside Glorfindel. "I had contact with Elrohir."

Glorfindel noted the worry in Elladan's voice, "What happened?"

"I lost it suddenly again, I think something happened to him. He told me that the orcs were closer than we thought and that they were almost upon them. …He doesn't think we'll make it before they encounter the orcs." Elladan answered.

"We'll try and see if we can make it. If not then we'll meet up with the rest of the warriors and join the attack." Glorfindel said, "We'll pick up our pace."

O

_That isn't good Elrohir; you need to stop the bleeding!_

_I know but-_

Saewyn hit him in the arrow wound below his shoulder. The pain made him loose his contact with Elladan. Though he could still feel Elladan worrying.

"I told you not to contact Elladan!" Saewyn hissed into his ear. She was still holding a knife to his neck. "I warned you what would happen if you did." She dug her fingers into the wound on Elrohir's arm. Elrohir groaned painfully through gritted teeth. The wound immediately started bleeding more.

She stopped and shoved Elrohir in the back. "Keep moving." She said.

Elrohir went on, struggling to put one foot in front of the other. He had lost so much blood that it was beginning to show itself. He was lightheaded and breathing heavily even though they were going at a slow pace.

They didn't walk for very long before they could begin hearing the orcs. There were many of them and they were moving quickly. Saewyn pushed forwards until they could see the orcs. The orcs stopped and their leader came forwards. There were a hundred orcs as far as Elrohir could tell.

"Where were ya?" The orc grunted at Saewyn, "We were promised Elf flesh!"

"Soon enough." Saewyn answered, there was a large amount of distaste in her voice. "But our plan didn't go quite as expected. The elves found out that I was a fraud, but I managed to get out and look whom I brought with me." She shook Elrohir, "He's the elf lord's son. An army of elves is currently coming towards us, I say we rough him up in front of them."

"Yes!" The orc screeched and grabbed Elrohir's face looking at him, Elrohir snarled at him. "I like the sound of that."

"Get them to choose between their precious valley, or their lord's son. Imagine yourselves Lords of Rivendell, you would be able to eat elf every day. Wait for the elves here, they will come soon enough" Saewyn said maliciously, she had a grin on her lips.

The orc called for two others, who went up and grabbed Elrohir hauling him through the other orcs. They kicked and punched him as he was dragged through them.

"Is the thing you want worth so many innocent lives?" Elrohir shouted at Saewyn as he was dragged away. "Is this really what you want?"

The orcs were taking turns beating him; there was no room for him to breathe. Finally he was at the head of the orc army. They tied his hands and feet together and forced him down onto his knees, two of the orcs holding him up.

He glared at them and tried to get out of their grip, but to no avail… they had him. This wasn't good, but there was nothing else he could do except wait

O

Elladan, Glorfindel and the two other elves were the first at the clearing. They stood at the edge of it and hissed in frustration and pain when they saw Elrohir in front of the orcs on his knees. Elladan had almost ran into the clearing when he saw his twin at the orcs' mercy, but Glorfindel had held him back and explained to him that they had to wait for the rest of the elves or else it would be suicide if he went into the clearing. It would also endanger Elrohir.

Elladan never let his eyes leave his brother; he cringed every time Elrohir was hit by one of the orcs. Elrohir didn't have any shirt on, the only thing that covered his chest were the bandages around the arrow wound, he noticed the patch of blood on the bandage and he knew that the wound under his shoulder had opened again. His arm, where Saewyn had stabbed him, was lined with blood; it was still flowing.

His hair covered his face and shielded his expression from Elladan's eyes until Elrohir looked up as an orc came towards him. He glanced at the place where Elladan was and Elladan knew that Elrohir knew that he was there.

"The elves will never surrender Rivendell for me." Elrohir spat at the orc, "Can you not see that she is just using you to get what she wants?"

"Shut up!" The orc roared and slammed Elrohir over the head with his with a club-like weapon. The two orcs holding Elrohir held him tighter so he wouldn't fall down. Blood ran down the side of Elrohir's face and he had a confused expression, but he quickly righted himself and glared at the orc.

"Do you even know what she's really after? Has she told you why she's doing this?" Elrohir continued.

The orc furiously took a whip from one of the other's and brought it down an Elrohir's back. This wasn't the first time Elrohir had been whipped so it was no new feeling to him, but it hurt anyway. He bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything.

"I told you to shut up!" The orc spat, "I'll bring the rest of your pain when someone is here to witness it." He walked away from Elrohir.

Elladan snarled, but didn't move as it happened. His anger was climbing and his mind screaming for him to protect Elrohir.

"Where's Saewyn?" Glorfindel asked with a confused edge to his voice.

Elladan looked through the mass of orcs as well and came to the same conclusion as Glorfindel, Saewyn was nowhere to be seen.

"This makes no sense…" Elladan said softly, "Why wouldn't she be here, when it was her plan?"

Glorfindel thought for some time then his eyes widened, "A diversion… It's a diversion. She doesn't care what happens here. The only thing she wants is something that Elrond has…" Glorfindel looked at Elladan, "She's going back to Rivendell. She may already be there. She knew that I would never allow Elrond to go with the army and now he's there without any protection…"

Elladan's eyes widened as well, a stream of dwarfish curses flying lowly from his tongue. He looked torn at Elrohir and Rivendell, where was he supposed to be if both his twin and father were in danger so far from each other.

Glorfindel saw that and put a hand on his shoulder. "Elladan I'm going back as fast as I can. You stay here and save Elrohir, but don't do anything until the other elves come and listen to what Cúon says, he may not be as experienced as me, but he has a clear head and he's calm. Everything I guess you're not at the moment."

Elladan glared at Glorfindel, but nodded, "Save him Glorfindel." Elladan said.

"Have a little faith Elladan, I'm sure when I arrive Elrond would already have managed to have the situation under control." Glorfindel said and squeezed Elladan's shoulder one last time before running off into the forest.

Elladan looked back at his twin. …How was he supposed to save Elrohir? Two orcs were holding a knife to his neck and there were countless other orcs around them.

Finally Cúon came into the clearing with about fifty warriors behind him. They were half of the orcs' numbers, but more than enough. If this was a normal battle then they would have just killed the orcs, but it wasn't… they had Elrohir captive.

"Cúon." Elladan said and inclined his head.

"My Lord." Cúon said while moving over beside Elladan, "What happened since Glorfindel ran past without stopping to answer our questions?"

"We have reason to believe that this is just a diversion for Saewyn to get something in my father's possession."

"Then why are we falling for the diversion?" Cúon asked hesitantly.

Elladan pointed at the orcs. Cúon followed Elladan's finger and gasped as he saw Elrohir being held hostage by the orcs. His eyes immediately taking a calculating look trying to find some kind of plan to get Elrohir out of there safely. But the thoughts were broken suddenly.

"We can see you elves!" The lead orc called, "Come out or we kill your precious lord."

When the elves hesitated he brought the whip down on Elrohir's back again. Elrohir flinched, but didn't make a sound.

"I said come out!" The orc shouted and brought the whip down on Elrohir's back.

Elladan and Cúon walked first into the clearing the other elves followed though some stayed behind, archers, hidden in the trees.

Elladan and Elrohir locked eyes as Elladan came closer; he could see the hidden pain in them.

_They want Rivendell Elladan. Do not give it to them no matter what happens!_

Elrohir's voice was so determined that it frightened Elladan.

_You ask me to let you die if it comes to that…?_

_Yes I am. _

Elladan looked shocked at Elrohir, who was looking at him with fire in his eyes.

_Elladan if I die then it is just one life. If we give him Rivendell then countless others will die. They're my people; Rivendell is my responsibility as well as yours. We are the sons of Elrond._

_I will save you._

The orc started talking, "Give us Rivendell and we will not kill your little lord." He demanded.

"You will NEVER set a foot into Rivendell." Elladan said with malice in his voice although it tore him apart saying it.

"I was hoping you would say that! How bout we rough him up a bit, boys? See their answer afterwards." The orc laughed. He walked up to Elrohir as pulled his head up by his hair so Elrohir was looking at him. "You're nothing to them. I'll give you pain like you've never felt before."

Elrohir shut his eyes tightly as the orc began whipping him again all the other orcs were cheering while watching. He didn't have strength for anything else than not crying out, he was breathing quickly and shallowly as the pain began overtaking him. Elrohir groaned softly as the whip began striking him harder, but he quickly righted himself. He knew almost everyone of the warriors standing before him; even Rochon had been there. It was only three days since he had helped him in the stables. They didn't deserve to see this.

He bowed his head forward to shield his expression from all of them. Nothing he did could stop the pain from showing on his face, it was too much for him to hide. Blood flowed slowly into his mouth from where he was biting his lips to keep from saying anything. Though he couldn't stop the groans of pain that left his throat when the orc whipped him harder. The orc was growing frustrated at the elf for not screaming yet, so he kept going more merciless than last. He was beginning to wonder how much pain he would have to be in before his body blacked out.

Elrohir opened his eyes briefly to see Elladan being restrained by Cúon; there was desperation and hatred in his eyes.

_Don't look…_

Elrohir ground out to Elladan, while trying to keep some of his pain from him.

_I'm not going to leave you alone! _

Elladan pulled Elrohir's consciousness somewhat into his own mind so Elrohir wouldn't feel quite as much pain. It also meant that Elladan felt the same things as Elrohir did, they shared the pain.

Finally the orc stopped, Elrohir returned fully to his own body. He gasped for breath and sagged forward in the orcs' grip. He could feel the blood running down his back.

"Now." The orc said maliciously, "What will it be Rivendell? Or him?"

"You will never get away with this!" Elladan spat.

The orc looked fully at Elladan and then Elrohir a smile on his face, "You're his brother aren't you?" The orc laughed mockingly, "You'll just let him die?"

"Don't listen to him." Elrohir said in elvish knowing that his brother could hear him.

The orc hit him over the head, "Don't speak that language."

Elladan heard what his brother said and watched as the orc hit him. Cúon was still behind gripping his arm tightly. "What do we do…?" Elladan asked softly.

Cúon answered, "There are archers in the trees around us, everything they need is a distraction."

Elladan nodded, he could feel Elrohir struggling not to pass out through their bond.

"What will it be?" The orc shouted, "Your brother's life… or your city?"

When Elladan didn't answer the orc raised the whip again. At that moment a horse crashed into the clearing going at full speed. It was Túel. She went straight for where Elrohir was.

"Fire!" Cúon shouted in elvish knowing that that was the best distraction they were going to get. Immediately arrows slashed through the air and the orcs around Elrohir, the leader and the two grapping him were killed instantly.

As Túel ran to Elrohir, he grabbed hold of her, it was difficult because his hands were bound, and swung onto her back without her slowing down. Lying down on Túel, he didn't have the strength to sit up straight, but he was confident that she wouldn't let him fall. He heard the orcs curse and the battle erupt as Túel carried him away from all of it and into the forest.

O

Glorfindel ran as if a balrog was in his heals all the way back to Rivendell. He was breathing heavily as he stormed through the front door, but he continued through the house until he came to Elrond's office. He heard voices from inside. One was Elrond's and the other was Saewyn's.

"Give it to me Elrond!" Saewyn shouted.

"You have no right to it." Elrond said in a calm voice.

He had guessed right. The second he heard something smash inside, Glorfindel stormed into the room not thinking about any consequences. Saewyn and Elrond were standing closely together, though Glorfindel could see Saewyn making the last steps as he came into the room.

The loud sound made Elrond look up. Saewyn, noticing his inattentiveness, stormed at Elrond and knocked him of his feet. He broke a small table in his fall, Saewyn immediately brought the knife up under Elrond's neck, but before she could place it entirely strong arms grabbed around her and pulled her hardly away from Elrond who was sitting up slowly a pained expression on his face.

Glorfindel tightened his arms around the struggling Saewyn. Without warning Saewyn threw the knife angrily at Elrond. Luckily he had recovered his bearings enough to dodge it so it only cut a small wound in his cheek.

Glorfindel shouted for the guards while forcing Saewyn out of the room and away from Elrond. Out in the hall she slammed her head back into Glorfindel's making him loose his grip enough for her to escape, immediately she ran way from him. Glorfindel cursed and followed her high speed through the house.

Unexpectedly Saewyn ran into the healing room and Glorfindel froze when he stepped inside. Saewyn was quickly swallowing the poison in the glass she had given Elrohir, breath immediately caught in her throat and Glorfindel could see her moving her mouth to breathe without getting any air. She collapsed down onto the floor. It only took a few minutes and then her head lolled to the side, her eyes still open but unseeing.

Finally it seemed as though Glorfindel could move, he quickly checked her pulse and then shouting for someone. The only thought that was running through his head was that he needed to get back to Elrond. As soon as someone came into the room he left without a word leaving the bewildered elf behind with Saewyn's body.

Glorfindel ran swiftly through the halls and into Elrond's office. Elrond looked up as he came into the room, he was standing beside his desk holding a steadying grip on the edge. He let go when Glorfindel came into the room and rushed up to him. Immediately rushing into healer mode Elrond looked up and down of his friend.

"Are you hurt Glorfindel?" Elrond asked and looked down Glorfindel again relived to find no sight of blood.

Glorfindel reached out and lightly held onto Elrond's arm making him look into his eyes. "I'm fine Elrond. I was not hurt, you on the other hand…" He said and led Elrond over to the couch and made Elrond sit down on it. He had blood trailing down from the cut on his cheek.

O

Elladan fought inside the chaos of the battle. They were doing extremely well and had already managed to disperse of half of the orcs even though they were fewer in numbers.

As Elladan was surrounded by five orcs he panicked and switched to defense, spinning around from one orc to the other to keep from getting injured.

"Elladan!" He heard Cúon shout not far from him.

Elladan whipped around and parried a blow that was about to decapitate him. Cúon ran through the spot where the orc had been standing and pulled Elladan out of the circle, away from the battlefield.

"Elladan, we have things under control here." Cúon said quickly, "You need to go and find Elrohir."

As much as Elladan wanted to go after Elrohir he felt like he was abandoning them, "I can't just leave you." Elladan said.

"Elrohir might need you. He didn't look like he could stay on Túel for long even though she would never let him fall if she could stop it. We'll manage here Elladan, it's our job to protect Elrond's family and that would work better if you were helping Elrohir instead of being here."

"But-" Elladan managed to say before Cúon shoved him away and parried a blow that was meant for Elladan.

"Go!" Cúon barked at Elladan while engaging the orc.

Elladan turned around and ran into the forest where Elrohir and Túel had vanished. He ran alongside Túel's hoof prints barely keeping watch around him. He didn't make it far before he heard whinnying ahead. Elladan looked up from the ground and just following the sound recognizing it as Túel.

He ran into the clearing and came to a stop before the clearly distressed Túel guarding Elrohir. Elrohir was lying unconscious on the grass his back turned away from Elladan so he couldn't see the damage done to his twins back. Elrohir was almost a shade a grey and his eyes were closed tightly.

Túel paced protectively in front of Elrohir, but stopped as Elladan came into the clearing. He held up him hands gently to show her that she wanted no evil. Túel snorted at him, but grudgingly moved away from Elrohir still weary even though it was his twin.

Elladan hurried over to Elrohir as soon as Túel moved away from him. He knelt in front of Elrohir and took a few moments to stroke the hair gently away from his twins face. He checked Elrohir's pulse and found it beating frantically but weakly beneath his finger.

Elladan braced himself before looking at Elrohir's back, it still couldn't prepare him for the horrifying sight of the many whip marks that marred his brother usually perfect back. Elladan choked back a sob and fell back allowing himself to take deep calming breaths before checking Elrohir's back again. Coming to the conclusion that he couldn't do anything for Elrohir out here in the wild and that this needed his father's healing abilities. He took his own cloak off and wrapped it gently around Elrohir before putting him on Túel and jumping up behind him leaning Elrohir against him so he wouldn't fall off. Túel knew the seriousness of the situation so she swiftly moved towards Rivendell.


	5. Healing

I'm fine Glorfindel, there's no need to worry." Elrond said for the fifth time while Glorfindel led him towards the healing wing. "Really. The cut on my cheek is only superficial, it doesn't even need stitches."

Glorfindel ignored Elrond and kept dragging him through the halls and into the healing wing. He had already told Elrond what had happened to Saewyn, although Elrond was not happy about it, there was a sense of relief in the air. When Glorfindel came into the healing room, he immediately sat Elrond down on the bed and cleaned the wound on his cheek gently.

"Take your shirt off." Glorfindel said in his best commanding voice when he finished with the cut on Elrond's cheek.

Elrond sighed, "I should have known that you had noticed." He began unbuttoning his shirt and then pulled it over his head revealing a large bruise on his back from when he had landed on the table. Glorfindel felt alongside Elrond's ribs checking if any of them were broken, lucking there was none. He still wrapped bandages around Elrond's chest after applying some salve.

Elrond sat still knowing that this was something Glorfindel needed to do for his own sake as much as Elrond's. Went he stopped feeling Glorfindel's hands on his back he turned around immediately met by Glorfindel's blue eyes. He looked at him with anger and fierceness in his eyes, but Elrond knew that it wasn't directed at him, it was directed at Glorfindel himself.

Glorfindel quickly stood up from the bed and began pacing.

"I should have never left your side." Glorfindel growled at himself.

Elrond looked at him gently, "There was no way you could have known Glorfindel. At the time of seemed like the smartest plan for you to track Elrohir."

A pang of worry flew through his heart when he thought of his son in the hands of orcs. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind knowing that he wouldn't achieve anything by worrying. Right now the thing he needed to do was to reason with Glorfindel.

"I should never have barged through the door like that. What was I thinking?" Glorfindel said angrily. "You could have died from my foolishness."

"You came back Glorfindel, and I'm not dead."

"But you could have!" Glorfindel shouted and banged his fist into the wall in anger. After that he took some deep breaths and calmed himself down. He ignored the pain in his hand.

"Better?" Elrond asked while standing up from the bed and checking Glorfindel's hand. He wrapped a small piece of bandage around it.

Just then Elrond's heart froze in his chest. He heard a horse galloping to the house at high speed and the door being opened hardly.

"ADA!" Elladan shouted through the house full panic in his voice.

Elrond sprinted out the door and was soon met by the sight of Elladan carrying the unconscious Elrohir. There was blood on the cloak that Elladan had wrapped around his twin and Elrohir's face was pale grey. Instead of checking Elrohir, or offering to take him from Elladan, Elrond quickly led them back through the house and into the healing wing where Glorfindel was already finding bandages and putting water over the fire to heat it up.

Elladan was pale as well and he had a panicked look as he lowered Elrohir down onto the bed. Elladan collapsed into the chair behind not daring to take his eyes off Elrohir, but still making no move to unwrap the cloak. Neither did Elrond and Glorfindel for a second, but then Elrond walked over to Elrohir and gently pulled the cloak off his son.

A sob escaped Elrond's throat when he saw Elrohir's back. He took a step back and held so tightly onto the cloak that his fists turned white. That was his son… His son lying before him…

Elrond closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Elrohir didn't need him to loose control now; he needed him to take care of the wounds. Opening his, now unemotional, eyes he saw Glorfindel standing in front of him a worried look in his eyes.

Glorfindel had gone pale as well when he saw what they had done to Elrohir. The guilt was already starting to override him when he saw Elrohir, but he needed to be strong right now because whatever he was feeling Elrond's were without doubt worse.

Glorfindel was just about to ask Elrond if he was okay when he opened his eyes again, this time nothing was revealed in them. Glorfindel stopped himself from asking.

"Warm some athelas water Glorfindel." Elrond said with his healer voice. Glorfindel nodded and hurried over to the water he already had on the fire and crushed some athelas in it. The scent flowed through the room calming them slightly.

While he did this Elrond removed the bandage he had wrapped around Elrohir's shoulder. It had been sliced through several places from the whip and it was dirty. The wound had started bleeding again.

As soon as the water was done he gave it to Elrond who started cleaning Elrohir's wounds. Doing it gently so he wouldn't wake him, Elrohir would be in a lot of pain if he woke up now and Elrond wanted to avoid that.

Looking up at Elladan he saw that the elder twin had silent tears running down his cheeks. His gaze was still locked on Elrohir.

"Elladan?" Elrond asked gently. Elladan lifted his eyes to Elrond's. Elrond saw the pain in his eyes, "What happened?" Elrond asked.

Elladan quietly began telling them what had happened since Glorfindel had made for Rivendell while Elrond continued to take care of Elrohir's wounds.

When Elladan finished silence erupted in the room, the only thing that could be heard was Elrond moving the athelas water away and retrieving bandages from the shelf. He asked Glorfindel to hold Elrohir up gently so he could get the bandages around his chest.

The wound on Elrohir's arm needed stitches, so after Elrond had wrapped his son in bandages and Glorfindel had lowered him down again, Elrond stitched the wound together. He bandaged that wound as well and moved Elrohir to one of the other beds. The one he was in had been stained with blood. Elladan followed him and pulled the covers down before Elrond placed Elrohir on the bed, then he pulled the covers up over his brother.

Elladan sat down in the chair beside Elrohir's bed and Elrond quietly knelt in front of him. He placed his hand on Elladan's cheek and looked his son into the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elrond asked worriedly.

Elladan leaned his head against his father's hand and answered, "I'm not wounded."

Elrond smiled, but said, "You know that was not what I meant."

More tears came running down Elladan's cheeks and onto Elrond's hand. "I should have done something…" Elladan choked.

Elrond immediately embraced Elladan; he could feel Elladan gripping his tunic as he cried softly into his shoulder. Elrond ran his hand up and down Elladan's back comforting him.

"Shh… There was nothing you could have done Elladan." Elrond said reassuringly, "If you had done anything then it would only have endangered Elrohir's life further."

"I should have done something instead of watching as they… They hurt him Ada… Right in front of me…" Elladan whispered between sobs.

Elrond just held Elladan tighter unable to think of an answer. Suddenly a moan filled the air. Elrond and Elladan let go of each other and quickly placed themselves on either side of Elrohir. Elrohir frowned in pain as he came closer to awakening.

"He shouldn't wake up yet." Elrond said quietly while stroking the hair gently away from Elrohir's forehead. "Glorfindel make some pain relieving tea. Hurry." He said urgently as Elrohir's breathing speed up.

"Elrohir." Elladan called softly and held Elrohir's hand.

Soon Elrohir's eyes opened and looked at Elrond and Elladan. There was pain in his eyes, but he made no complaint although he trembled.

"Glorfindel is making something for the pain." Elrond told him softly, "You'll have to hang on for now."

Elrohir nodded slightly and then moved his hand up to the wound on Elrond's cheek, "You're hurt…" Elrohir said tightly his voice etched with pain.

Typical Elrohir, immediately starting to worry about everyone else when he was seriously wounded himself. Elrond didn't even think Elladan had noticed the cut on his cheek because he looked up sharply when Elrohir said it.

Elrond laughed slightly, "Worry about yourself." Then he added more worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Elrohir muttered and winced breaking the point.

"Of course you are." Elladan said.

Elrohir looked at him, he saw the broken look on his twins face even though he was trying to hide it and he felt Elladan's emotions, "You okay… Dan?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan caressed Elrohir's cheek, "Don't worry about me."

Elrohir nodded and closed his eyes tightly leaning his head against Elladan's palm. Breathing deeply trying to lower the pain, his breathing was jerky.

Elrond looked hurriedly over at Glorfindel knowing the amount of pain his son was in. Luckily Glorfindel was pouring it into a cup and bringing it over when Elrond checked. He handed to cup to Elrond.

After waiting a few more moments for the tea to cool down Elrond held the cup to Elrohir's lips while lifting his head a little. When he was done they watched as the lines of pain slowly cleared from his expression and Elrohir fell asleep again.

O

Elrond glanced over at Elladan who had finally fallen asleep in the chair beside Elrohir's bed. He gently positioned Elladan so he wouldn't be sore in the morning and then he took one of the covers from another bed and covered him with it.

The warriors had come back some hours ago, the orcs had been dealt with and there had been no casualties. Only a few had gotten seriously injured, so Elrond had used the last couple of hours taking care of them.

He had only just walked into the room where his son was. Elrohir was still unconscious, or sleeping deeply. His eyes were closed…

No one was left to take care of, his sons were sleeping and his people were safe. Elrond sighed and ran his hand over his eyes wearily. His ribs were hurting him more than he led on and he was certain that they were bruised badly, but he didn't care. It was his son lying there on the bed; someone had hurt his son, badly. They had tortured him, in front of his other son… And now they were both here again, one wounded and the other scarred.

Elrond felt tears blur his vision and he breathed deeply to get his emotions under control again. He couldn't afford to break down there, not when there was a chance that one of them would wake. He needed to be strong right now; both of them needed him and depended on him. It was not their jobs to look after him, but it was his as their father.

Elrond left the room swiftly and headed for his office. Wearing a look of thoughtfulness masked what he was truly feeling and kept the elves from asking him questions. Almost at his office Elrond heard Glorfindel's voice down the hall. He knew he would never manage to hide it from Glorfindel so he hurriedly escaped into the office. The room was pitch dark and Elrond didn't bother lighting it up. The broken table was still lying where he had fallen down on it. It wouldn't surprise him if no one really knew what had happened except Glorfindel who had been there.

Elrond leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it till he was sitting on the floor. The sight of Elrohir's wounded back couldn't be erased from his mind. No matter what he tried the image kept appearing in front of him. He was used to seeing different kinds of horrifying wounds being a healer, but now it was his own son. Every time one of the twins had returned injured from on of their escapades it hurt him more than treating any other patient ever would.

What was worse was that Elrohir had been hurt for Rivendell. It had been Rivendell or Elrohir. Elrond had put his own son as risk by being the lord of Rivendell. That was the worst thing… It had been his fault that Elrohir had been hurt. If he hadn't had the ring then Saewyn would never have come to Rivendell. That was the thing she had wanted, the ring… How she had gotten knowledge of it he didn't know, and there was no way he could now that she was dead. Hopefully there weren't others who knew.

Elrohir had been whipped badly. He couldn't imagine the amount of strength the orc would have had to put into it as he whipped Elrohir… Couldn't bear to think about it.

Silent tears ran down Elrond's cheeks, a few moments of release. Just then the door to the office opened, light streamed inside from the crack it made. Elrond looked up and saw Glorfindel quietly step into the room, Glorfindel came over and sat down beside Elrond on the floor.

Elrond knew full well that even though it was dark in the room, Glorfindel could see all the emotions that were now showing in his eyes. He made no try at hiding them and Glorfindel just sat there silently without saying anything while Elrond thought and let go.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel said quietly, breaking the silence.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel, "Yes?" He asked his voice steady even though there were tears running down his cheeks still.

"It wasn't your fault." Glorfindel answered, "It wasn't your fault that Elrohir has hurt."

Elrond didn't answer him. He looked away from Glorfindel and instead straight-ahead. Glorfindel saw this and turned Elrond's head again so he was looking at him.

"It wasn't your fault Elrond." Glorfindel said again this time with a lot more conviction in his voice.

"I founded Rivendell and I'm the lord of this valley." Elrond said, "The ring in my possession protects the valley from being discovered and attacked by our enemies. Now tell me why my son was hurt."

"He was hurt because the orcs wanted Rivendell, but Elrond-" Glorfindel answered.

Elrond interrupted him and asked, "Why were the orcs here?"

"Elrond it wasn't your fault." Glorfindel said loudly.

"The orc were here because Saewyn led them to my valley and wanted the ring in my possession." Elrond answered for him. "Tell me again how this can not be my fault."

"There was no way you could have known." Glorfindel said.

"It was my job to know." Elrond answered, "I'm the lord of this house and if anything threatens her than it is my job to know what."

"Elrohir was born in this house and he had lived here his whole life." Glorfindel said, "He loves the valley just as much as you and he is also the lord of this house. He did what he did and hung in there with no hesitation or sway in his decision. He would have given his life to protect his people. This is his home Elrond and he would protect it with his life just like you would if you were put in that situation."

"Elrohir is my son." Elrond said his authority growing in his voice, "And he is currently lying in the hospital wing with countless of whip marks marring his back. The responsibility is mine as it is mine when any in this house gets injured. I am responsible for everything that happens in this house, because when it comes I am the one they turn to in seek of guidance or help. It is my responsibility as the lord of Rivendell to take care of my people as well as it is my duty as a father to protect my children. One catastrophe has been avoided by sacrificing Elrohir's health, that is not something I am pleased with, but Elrohir will heal and there were no casualties. It was my responsibility."

Elrond stood up from the ground and walked some steps away from Glorfindel, "I love my children Glorfindel and I cannot stand seeing them hurt. The responsibility that rests on my shoulders is large as there is also some on the twins' being my sons. Arwen is spared of most of it because she is in Lothlorien. Don't try and tell me it wasn't my fault Glorfindel."

As Elrond put his hand on the doorknob Glorfindel said, "It wasn't your fault Elrond."

Elrond smiled and shook his head slightly before walking out of the room.

Elrond went back to the healing halls and began cleaning up, in his haste to first see to Elrohir and then the others he had looked the other way in the mess.

Smiling he saw that Elladan was sprawled out over the chair in a position that didn't look the least bit comfortable. He gently lifted Elladan and lowered him gently onto to the vacant bed beside Elrohir's. Elladan mumbled something under his breath and moved closer to Elrond but didn't wake up. Elrond kissed his forehead and spread the covers over him.

O

Over the next couple of days they kept Elrohir somewhat sedated. He was constantly asleep and never awake for more than a couple of minutes at the time. Everything his body needed to heal the wounds on his back. The process had already begun thanks to the high speed of elven healing.

It was dark outside and Rivendell was sleeping. Elladan was still sitting beside Elrohir even though his father had tried to get him to sleep in his own room. He just couldn't leave Elrohir alone, not now. The thought of leaving his still pale twin alone was uncomforting.

He had brought a book from his room and he sat down to read it while gazing up at Elrohir from time to time. After an hour he was shocked to meet two blue eyes watching him read. He immediately closed the book and leaned over to his brother's bed.

"Hey." Elladan smiled at him.

"Hey." Elrohir agreed. His voice was hoarse so Elladan handed him a cup of water, which Elrohir drank gratefully.

"How are you feeling?" Elladan asked.

"I'm alright." Elrohir smiled, his voice was slightly blurred, "Tell Ada to cut down on the pain-relieving herbs. They make my head go fuzzy."

"You know Ada, he'll do what he wants. Your ration is already lowered in comparison to what you should be getting." Elladan answered.

Elrohir looked around the room and out the window, he noticed how dark it was outside and knew that it had to be over midnight. His back was still aching fiercely despite the herbs. He knew he hadn't really been given that many, his head just had a strong reaction to that herb. Elrond knew this well, but the other types of herbs were too weak to be of any use.

"Does your head hurt much?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir shook his head, "I've tried worse, but I can't focus on anything."

His brother's figure was foggy so, Elrohir closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them and looking at his twin. Elladan looked tired, like he hadn't slept for the last days. Elrohir reckoned that he hadn't. Elladan had been there every time he had woken up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan just smiled apologetically at him. Elrohir sighed and slowly moved over in the bed, wriggling himself closer to the other edge. He held his breath as pain flared up in his back, he had been trying not to move it too much, but that had been impossible. Elrohir took a few shaky breaths before looking at Elladan again.

Elladan was looking worriedly at him, but got the message and slid under the covers lying beside Elrohir. The covers were warm and cozy. He turned over on his side to look at Elrohir. Shocked he saw that Elrohir was pale and trembling.

"I'll get Ada." Elladan said quickly and was about to jump out of the bed when Elrohir grabbed his arm.

"Stay here." Elrohir said and moved closer to Elladan. Elladan grudgingly lowered himself down into the bed again and let Elrohir snuggle up against his side. He was still trembling so Elladan pulled the covers higher up around them. He sang gently and felt as Elrohir's trembling grew to a halt when he came closer to falling asleep.

That it was unusual and worrying to see Elrohir sleeping with his eyes closed was the last thing Elladan thought before falling asleep alongside his twin.

O

Elrond walked into the healing wing early in the morning to check on his sons. The first thing he noticed was that the chair beside Elrohir's bed was vacated and Elladan was nowhere in sight. The mystery was solved however when Elrond moved closer to the bed and saw both the twins lying under the covers beside each other. Elrohir tucked safely against Elladan.

A smile grazed Elrond's lips when he saw his two sons than he quietly went out the way he had come in careful not to disturb them. They needed to sleep, both of them.

It was afternoon when he came into the room again carrying a large tray of food. Elladan and Elrohir were still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He decided to brew some pain relieving tea for Elrohir before waking them. Elrohir was supposed to have had one that morning, but because he had been sleeping Elrond postponed it. By now there would be nothing left in his system to take the edge off the pain.

He poured the tea into a glass and went over to Elladan. He gently shook his shoulder, and Elladan woke quickly from his touch. Drowsily Elladan looked up at his father and then down at Elrohir whose forehead rested against his chest. He could slightly feel that Elrohir was sweating. His breathing came in small gasps and the paleness of his skin worried him. He immediately berated himself for sleeping through the clear change in Elrohir's condition. Something bad could have happened without him waking up.

He noticed that Elrond had brought a tray with food so he assumed that he was supposed to wake Elrohir. He was loath to wake him when Elrohir needed the rest, but he also needed food so Elladan stroked Elrohir over the cheek.

"Elrohir." He called quietly. "Wake up. Come on Ro…"

Elrohir's brows furrowed as he frowned in pain. A small whimper escaped from his lips before he opened his foggy eyes.

"Good…" Elladan started and then looked out the window, "Afternoon." He finished.

Elrohir smiled tightly at him.

Soon Elrond came over. He placed the teacup on the bedside table before asking, "Do you want to sit up?"

Elrohir nodded. With Elladan and his father's help he slowly sat up. Elrond pilled the pillows behind him and gently lowered him down against them. Elrohir held his breath while this transpired, every movement sent flares of pain through his back. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed deeply when he finally sat up. Sitting completely still because moving would send more pain through his back.

Elladan and Elrond watched worriedly as Elrohir paled dangerously. When he seemed to have recovered his bearings somewhat Elrond handed him the teacup. He placed his own hands around Elrohir's to steady them as they shook. The lack of protest towards the tea told them enough about how must pain he was in.

After drinking the tea he slowly began to relax more as the herbs went in and removed some of the pain. It was far from all of it, but it still helped. In comparison to that the reaction in had with his head was nothing, just a small side effect.

"Thank you." Elrohir sighed when Elrond took the teacup from his hands again. His father just smiled back at him and came back some seconds later with the tray of food. He placed it on the bed beside Elrohir.

Elrohir, Elladan and Elrond shared the food on tray. None of them had really eaten over the last days. Though it was first when the food came before them that they realized how hungry they had been.

Elrohir didn't eat near as much as Elrond would have liked, but it was better than nothing. As the conversations carried on Elrond could see Elrohir getting tired again. He placed his hand on Elrohir's.

"You should get some more sleep." Elrond said. He and Elladan helped each other in lowering Elrohir down onto the mattress again and removing all the extra pillows.

Almost as soon as Elrohir's head hit the bed he fell asleep. Elrond and Elladan sighed when they saw that Elrohir was once again sleeping with his eyes closed.

O

11

11 


	6. Feast

"Don't walk so quickly Elladan." Elrohir complained laughing and trying to keep up.

Elladan smiled apologetically and slowed his pace so it matched his brother's. Elrohir had finally been allowed to leave the healing wing now, a week after the attack. He was still healing, but not in danger. They were now taking a walk together outside enjoying the warm summer day.

They had been planning to visit Túel since Elrohir knew she had to be more than anxious, but that wasn't necessary. At the next moment they heard hoof beats coming towards them and Túel came galloping down the path. She circled around Elrohir a couple of times. He laughed and tried in vain to follow her with his eyes, his back wouldn't let him turn that quickly.

Finally Túel stopped and walked up to Elrohir. He gently stroked her mane and whispered comfortingly to her, thanking her for what she had done. Some minutes later Rochon came running down the path that Túel had come from he was out of breath and slowed down as soon as he saw Túel and the twins.

"Lord Elrohir. Lord Elladan." He greeted when he had caught his breath somewhat. He then looked at Elrohir, "How are you my lord?" There was sadness in his voice and Elrohir knew that he had been one of them who had witnessed the whole thing.

He smiled at Rochon, "Thank you for your concern. I'm doing well. Were you looking for Túel?"

"Yes. She ran off from the stables. Maybe she heard you coming and wanted to greet you." Rochon answered.

"I believe you're right." Elrohir smiled, then he asked, "Would you mind taking her back again?"

"Of course not My Lord." Rochon answered and took a hold of Túel's reigns.

"Thank you." Elrohir said sincerely and then watched as Túel and Rochon walked back to the stables.

Elladan felt Elrohir's energy levels fall throughout the walk, but now they had reached the levels where he needed to rest instead of walking. "Let's go back." Elladan said to Elrohir.

Elrohir looked at him for a minute before nodding and following his brother towards the house again. He knew he needed rest his body was still weak. From the look Elladan was giving him he knew that he had realized it as well and would never take no for an answer. Elladan worried about him, he didn't know if he should be thankful or annoyed.

Elladan took a steadying grip on Elrohir's arm when he began to falter and kept the grip all the way from the gardens and into Elrohir's room. Then he helped Elrohir sit down in one of the chairs.

After some time of sitting with his eyes closed and gathering strength Elrohir opened his eyes to look at Elladan. He was sitting on another chair in front of him looking worriedly at his paleness. Elrohir gave him a small smile before asking, "Are you okay Elladan?"

"You're the one who looks like he could use some rest." Elladan answered.

"I'm not talking about that." Elrohir said quietly. "Are you okay about Saewyn?"

A flicker of pain entered Elladan's expression and countless emotions ran through his eyes, hurt, anger, guilt, and betrayal… He didn't know what to say.

"I…" Elladan started softly, "I fell for her trick."

"We all did Elladan." Elrohir said sadly and leaned towards his brother. Elladan was avoiding his gaze. "There was no way you could have known."

"None of you fell as much for it as me, I gave her access to Ada and you and Rivendell…It was my fault that all this happened, I wasn't thinking."

"We both fell for her trick Elladan." Elrohir said and grabbed hold of his brother's hands that had curled into fists. "We were the ones who brought her to Rivendell. I never suspected anything before I heard what the orcs were talking about."

But I fell in love with her!" Elladan shouted angrily. He then laughed bitterly. "I kissed her, I danced with her and through me she came closer to you and Ada. She almost killed you Elrohir, twice."

Tears gathered in Elladan's eyes and Elrohir quickly got up from his chair to hug his brother. Even though it pained him, he allowed Elladan to wrap his arms around his back and hold him close. Elladan needed comfort it wasn't something he was going to deny him.

"You scared me so much Ro…" Elladan sniffled quietly. "I'm never going to get that image out of my head…"

"I'm so sorry Elladan." Elrohir whispered to him again and again. He realized then that it would take Elladan longer to get over his whipping than Saewyn's betrayal.

"Never ask me to watch you get killed…" Elladan sobbed. Elrohir held him tighter and kept whispering. Slowly Elladan stopped crying.

"It wasn't your fault Elrohir." Elladan said when he had regained some control. Then with a jolt he realized how much he had tightened his arms around Elrohir's back. Immediately Elladan released his hold and Elrohir kept lying against Elladan. He had retained from saying anything or showing his pain when Elladan had been crying, but it really hurt.

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked quietly, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Why didn't you say anything?"

Elrohir pushed himself slightly up using the chair Elladan was sitting on. He looked Elladan in the eyes and rested his forehead against Elladan's, "I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Why do I have trouble believing that?" Elladan grinned.

"I have no idea."

"By the way… When you were scouting the orcs. Why did you close yourself off to me? I know your reasoning then about needing to concentrate, but we could have easily stayed in contact as we usually do in battles. I wouldn't have done anything to shock you when I knew that I couldn't. So why?" Elladan asked.

"I was already starting to suspect Saewyn there. The way she reacted to the orcs, it was like she knew they were coming. I knew you would find out what I was thinking if we had stayed in contact. The suspicion only grew as I continued. I wanted to wait until I was absolutely certain before informing you." Elrohir explained.

"Then why didn't you after you had heard the orcs' conversation. I didn't even know that you had been shot. Usually I would be able to feel if you had been hurt, I've gotten used to knowing it beforehand." Elladan said.

Elrohir sighed, "I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything rash. Plus I was wounded I didn't think that much about it as I slipped in and out of consciousness."

"You knew there was poison in the glass before drinking it?"

"I suspected it strongly."

"Then why did you drink it?"

Elrohir moved his head a little away from Elladan but kept the eye contact. "I didn't think the poison was strong enough to effect me so badly with just a single sip. I took my chances because I didn't know what she was capable of; it was a thorough plan she had made. She was toying with something I couldn't see, but assumed was a weapon of some sort. Glorfindel was standing right behind her, so I didn't want to take the chance of her wounding him." Elrohir said, "Ada was there as well so I was certain that if anything happened he would be able to undo it."

"It was so close…" Elladan murmured, "You were still closed off to me so I only just felt it when you were beginning to fade. You were so far away then that I thought I would never reach you."

Elrohir placed his palm on his brother's cheek, "But you did. I could feel your energy streaming through me just as I was about to loose consciousness. Thank you."

Elladan smiled at him. "You're welcome horse master."

Elrohir laughed, "You finally opened your eyes to my brilliance."

"I must admit Túel had some pretty amazing moments. I don't think you would have been alive if it hadn't been for her."

"I agree with you." Elrohir smiled proudly at his horse. "How about we try to train Cannor when all this is over?"

"I wouldn't risk it." Elladan winced.

Both of them burst out laughing. At that moment Elrond came in through the door. They raised their heads at the same time, "Ada." They chorused and grinned.

He smiled at them and came over sitting down on the couch. Elrohir came over to sit beside him. They talked for while before Elrond announced the real reason he had come.

"I need to change your bandages Elrohir." Elrond said loath to ruin the happy moment. Changing the bandages meant seeing the wounds.

But Elrohir just smiled, "Sure. Just wait a moment." He stood up and kindled a fire in the fireplace. He then walked over to the balcony doors and closed then so the wind was no longer blowing through the room. The sky was already starting to darken and the sun setting. He took a new tunic in the closet as well as finding his stack of bandages in the drawer.

Walking over to his father he quickly dispersed of his old tunic pulling it gently off the wounds. Then had sat with his back to Elrond and held still as he began unwrapping the bandages. The wounds were healing well and by now they weren't much more than thin red stripes across his back, but seeing them always made Elrond think back to when he had seen them for the first time. He cleaned the stripes softly with a small towel he had gotten in the bathroom. When that was done he wound the bandages around Elrohir's chest again. Elrohir hadn't made a sound during the treatment but Elrond had felt him tense under his fingertips a couple of times.

"There." Elrond said when he had finished, "They are healing well, in a week or two they will be no more than scars."

"Thanks." Elrohir said and smiled albeit a little sadly. He took the new tunic on as well as his circlet. He smiled and asked them, "How do I look?"

"Awful." Elladan commented, "Are you coming down for dinner?"

"Thank you dear brother." Elrohir smiled, "Yes I am." He hadn't been in the hall for any meal since he attack; he guessed it was time he gave some sort of life sign.

Elladan signaled for Elrohir to come closer to him. Then he started fixing the braids in Elrohir's hair. Elrohir was sitting in front of him with his back to Elladan's legs. He had his eyes closed tiredly, gathering strength for dinner he knew that there had to be many questions for him.

"There." Elladan said after some time when he had fixed Elrohir's hair. "Now you're decent."

Elrond looked sadly at Elrohir, "You're far too pale... Are you sure you are up for this Elrohir?"

Elrohir smiled at his father and hugged him gently. "I'll be fine Ada. I have to show people that I'm still breathing."

Just at that moment the dinner bell rang and all of them walked out from Elrohir's room. Elladan kept an eye on Elrohir so that he could catch him if he staggered but Elrohir showed nothing as he walked. There was no pain or exhaustion in his eyes. When they met elves in the corridor he answered their questions calmly. But his demeanor did not fool Elladan, he could feel that Elrohir was in pain and exhausted.

Finally they reached the archway that led into the great hall. Many elves were already seated at the table. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, but they quieted when Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir came into the hall. It was like a spell that lasted for a couple of minutes then it erupted and countless questions were slung towards Elrohir inquiring about his condition.

He waited until someone asked him personally before answering politely, "I'm doing well, thank you. What about you, has anything happened the past week?" This really was a typical Elrohir response.

Elladan was getting annoyed with all the questions; the feeling was only spiked when he felt the tiredness Elrohir was feeling. He took hold of Elrohir's arm and dragged him quickly to their seats. Elrohir looked shocked first because Elladan had hauled him right out of a conversation, but then he smiled Elladan was being overprotective and thankfully so. Now he had an excuse for slipping away.

Food was quickly set onto the table and throughout the meal various elves came up to sit with them to have a conversation with Elrohir. Still Elrohir let none of his exhaustion show, he even laughed like he used to, something Elladan admired yet thought was stupid. He also noticed that Elrohir had rarely touched his food.

_You need to eat._

_I know… _

_Then why not eat?_

_It's making me nauseous._

Elladan nodded, he knew that Elrohir was speaking about the tiredness. He knew the feeling himself after staying up for several days in a row there was no getting anything down. It couldn't precisely account for Elrohir's condition, but Elrohir's body was wearied like he hadn't slept for days even though he had almost done nothing but the last days. His energy had gone to speeding up the healing process.

_Try. At least get something down._

Elrohir reached for a small piece of bread and ate it slowly, chewing each piece carefully.

"Are you okay Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked quietly from across the table. "You're awfully pale."

Elrohir nodded and smiled, "It's probably just because I haven't been out in the sun in a long time." Then he was whisked into another conversation.

Glorfindel looked questionably at Elladan. He shook his head in sign that Elrohir wasn't fine, but that they shouldn't talk about it here. Elrohir was working hard to assure that the everyday life turned to normal in Rivendell and it would only be so after the whole episode was behind them and that meant for Elrohir to get well again. Elladan wasn't about to ruin that.

Glorfindel nodded and then continued eating while listening halfway to the conversation between Erestor and Elrond.

Soon dinner had been cleared away from the tables and all the elves moved to the hall of fire for singing and story telling. Elrohir pulled Elladan aside without anyone noticing.

"I'm going up to sleep." Elrohir said making short process. He let his façade drop in front of Elladan. He knew that Elladan knew full well how he was feeling.

Elladan nodded, "You should have gone sooner. I'll make some excuses for you and then come up. Don't collapse on the way."

Elrohir smiled knowingly at him. Even though Elladan had said the last part lightly, Elrohir knew that he meant it seriously. "I promise. Thank you Elladan."

"Go. Before people notice and start asking you questions."

Elrohir slipped silently out the archway and through the vacated halls. Everyone was in the hall of fire. He hadn't gone far before he heard footsteps behind him. Elrohir turned around expecting to see Elladan behind him. He stopped though when he saw that it was one of his father's advisers, Daeron.

He had always been cold towards Elrohir. Politeness was in his voice when he talked to Elrond and Elladan because they were the lords of the house; Elladan was set to rule after Elrond. Elladan had protected Elrohir when he could from Daeron's sharp comments, but Elrohir always took the hatred Daeron had towards the family. The only reason he was his father's adviser was because his family had a high position.

Elrohir smiled politely at Daeron, knowing full well that Elladan wasn't there. All his tiredness disappeared under his mask as he looked at Daeron.

"Good evening Daeron." Elrohir greeted politely, "Are you retiring as well?"

When Daeron continued to near Elrohir without having answered his question Elrohir started to get worried. Unconsciously Elrohir took a step back, Daeron had hit him in the past when he been furious about something. He had always been careful to do it when no one was around and Elrohir had never told Elladan or his father.

Daeron came completely close to Elrohir. Elrohir could smell alcohol in his breath and knew that he was drunk. Hate shone clearly from his eyes.

Without warning Daeron took hold of Elrohir's shoulders and pushed him roughly up against the wall holding him in place.

Elrohir winced as pain exploded from his back, stars dances before his eyes. When they cleared he saw Daeron stand with his fist raised. That was the only warning Elrohir got before Daeron hit him hardly over his cheek twice Elrohir could feel blood running into his mouth from were he had bitten the inside of his cheek.

Daeron brought his face close to Elrohir's and looked him hatefully in the eyes. "I never really believed that she would get the ring from Elrond, but I really just wanted her to kill you!" Raegon hissed angrily.

"What?" Elrohir asked surprised.

Daeron hit him twice more over the head, "That was my whole intention for telling her about the ring and giving her knowledge about Rivendell. It was so she could kill you!" Raegon laughed madly as he said this, "If you had died then Elladan would have followed you and then Elrond. Who would have been there to take over the seat? I would."

Elrohir's vision swam dangerously and he had trouble processing what Daeron was telling him, "You… were the one… behind Saewyn?" Elrohir asked blurrily.

"Of course I was!" Daeron yelled, "Do you really think she could have figured it all out by herself? I told her precisely when you and Elladan were going out hunting. I'm actually surprised it worked so well, you completely fell for her lie."

Daeron slammed Elrohir twice more against the wall leaving Elrohir gasping for breath. "But she didn't kill you! She was supposed to kill you."

Elrohir grinned painfully, "Then you failed didn't you… I'm still very much alive."

"Not for long." Daeron said and raised his fist. He hit Elrohir again once but then he felt cold steel press against his neck.

"Unhand my brother." Elladan said calmly, there was barely contained anger in his voice. He was holding his sword to Daeron's neck.

Daeron snarled at Elladan but nonetheless let go of his grip. Elrohir slid painfully down the wall with nothing to hold him up. He didn't even have strength to hold his head up. Daeron smirked at Elrohir as he moved away from him. Elladan positioned himself in front of his brother constantly keeping the sword to Daeron's neck.

"Glorfindel!" Elladan shouted loudly without taking his eyes off Daeron.

It didn't take long before Glorfindel and Elrond ran into the hall where they were standing. Glorfindel hurriedly grabbed hold of Daeron without questioning why Elladan was holding him at sword point. Elrond hurried over and knelt before Elrohir. Elladan came over as well when Glorfindel began dragging Daeron away.

"You should have just died!" Daeron shouted madly at Elrohir. Elrohir raised his eyes weakly to look at him. He was struggling against Glorfindel's arms. "She could have at least done that much!"

Elrond placed his hand on Elrohir's cheek and made him look at him instead of Daeron, "Elrohir? Are you okay?"

Elrohir looked confusedly at Elrond, the words he had said were echoing in his head and there were two of Elrond. He blinked rapidly and shook his head weakly to try and get the world to stop spinning, but it only made it worse. Elrohir kept completely still and watched as Elrond spoke to Elladan not really catching the words.

"He is disorientated." Elrond said, "Pupils are dilated, he must have taken many blows to the head. Elladan would you go and get some water and ice?"

Elladan nodded he stood up and ran towards the kitchens. Elrohir was so pale that it scared him.

"Elrohir close your eyes." Elrond said slowly, he said it twice before the message made it through to Elrohir. He closed his eyes.

When a couple of minutes had gone by Elrond said, "Now open them again."

Elrohir did so and the world was no longer spinning. He focused on Elrond who was kneeling in front of him. Elrond smiled at him.

"There." He said, "Better?"

Elrohir nodded at him.

"Now did he hit anywhere else than on the cheek?" Elrond asked.

Elrohir nodded so Elrond felt alongside his head until he found the place where Daeron had hit him. He must have done it hardly because it was bleeding slightly, but not enough to need stitches.

"Did he do anything to your back?" Elrond asked almost fearing the answer.

"Yes." Elrohir answered hoarsely. He scooted slightly away from the wall so Elrond could get behind him and check it out.

Elrond lifted Elrohir's tunic slightly and anger flared through him when he saw the drops of blood already gathering on the bandages. Daeron had dared to hurt his son. That was not something he would turn a blind eye to even if Daeron were from an influential family.

Elladan soon came into the hall carrying water, ice and towels. Anger also flashed through his eyes when he saw the blood on Elrohir's back. Elrond slipped Elrohir's tunic down over the bandages again. He would take care of it later, right now they needed to get Elrohir to his room before elves started coming through the hall.

Elrond took some of the ice and wrapped it in a towel he then pressed the cold surface gently against Elrohir's cheek. Elrohir sighed and leaned against the wall again. There was already a bruise forming on his cheek. Elladan handed him a glass of water, he washed the blood from his mouth as he drunk it.

He handed the glass back to Elladan and closed his eyes wearily. He was about to fall asleep when Elladan squeezed his shoulder gently. "Don't fall asleep yet Ro." He said.

At that time Glorfindel came back from where he had gone. Daeron wasn't with him so Elladan and Elrond assumed he had locked him in the cells.

"Can you walk Elrohir?" Elrond asked him.

"Maybe." Elrohir said and held his hands in front of him.

Elrond stood up and then grabbed Elrohir's hands pulling him up. He still kept his grip on Elrohir as he balanced himself. His face had turned ashen except for where the bruise was.

When Elrohir nodded at Elrond he let go and took a step back ready to catch Elrohir if needed. But Elrohir stood surprisingly steady.

Glorfindel picked up the water, ice and towels. Elrond and Elladan stood on either side of Elrohir ready if he should fall. Glorfindel followed behind them.

They were almost at Elrohir's room when he staggered. Elladan's hand immediately shot out to steady him already having been warned since he knew that Elrohir was near breaking point. He took Elrohir arm over his shoulders and held his own around Elrohir's waist. Elrohir smiled apologetically at Elladan when he felt him take half his weight.

Elrond opened the door to Elrohir's room and held it open for the others. Elladan went towards the bed and sat Elrohir down on it. Elrohir carefully reached up to his cheek and was about to feel the bruise when Elrond snatched his hand away from it placing the ice on it instead.

"What happened Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked while coming over to sit beside him on the bed.

Elladan sat down as well.

"He was drunk." Elrohir said. "I could smell it from his breath. I was walking back to my room when he came. He shoved me against the wall and started talking about how she was supposed to have killed me. He was in league with Saewyn, her link inside Rivendell. He had told when Elladan and me were going hunting and some other information about Rivendell. He had told her about the ring, but he said the whole idea wasn't even about the ring. He had known that she would never get it. It had been about killing me. He said that if I had died then Elladan would have followed and then you Ada. Then Rivendell would have been free for his taking."

Elrond, Glorfindel and Elladan looked shocked at Elrohir.

"Why you?" Elrond asked, "He could have killed either Elladan or me and the effect would have been the same."

"Daeron has always had something against Elrohir." Elladan said, "But this shocked me, he had never resorted to hurting you physically before. It has always been verbally."

Elrohir didn't say anything; he looked at Elladan who was still waiting for a confirmation.

"Right?" Elladan asked weakly he could already see from the look in Elrohir's eyes that he was wrong.

"No, he has hit me before." Elrohir said.

"What?" Elrond exclaimed angrily. "When?"

Elladan paled and asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Elrohir sighed tiredly "Because there was nothing that could have been done about it. Like there was nothing that could have been done when he talked that way to me."

"Of course I could have done something." Elrond said.

"Not if you wanted to keep his families alliance and we needed it at the time." Elrohir answered.

"When was it?" Elrond asked.

"The hard winter when there was a food shortage. We got the food we needed from a town his family had contact with. It was only when he was furious that he lashed out, I dodged it most times."

Elrond ground his teeth together. He should have known if something like that had happened to his son, but at the time he had spent a lot of time in meetings. It had been a really rough period; Elrohir had apparently felt that as well. If the food from the town hadn't supplied Rivendell then they would have stood in a bad situation.

Elrohir closed his eyes and felt sleep tugging at his consciousness. He knew that Elladan and his father were going to kill him for not saying anything about it and that he would have to discus it with them, but now he was just too tired. Soon he felt arms circle around him gently so it wouldn't hurt.

Elrohir opened his eyes and saw that it was his father who had hugged him. "I'm sorry." Elrohir whispered. He leaned against Elrond and closed his eyes again.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Elrohir." Elrond said fiercely, "I'm the one who's sorry."

Elrohir looked at Elladan, he saw the hurt in his twin's eyes and knew that it was because he hadn't said anything. He just couldn't think about it, he was too tired. The apology would come later.

He sagged forward against his father. Elrond jerked and took hold of Elrohir's shoulders. He moved a little away from him and looked at the almost completely fatigued look in Elrohir's eyes. He knew he had to hurry before Elrohir fell asleep.

"Stay awake for a moment longer Elrohir." Elrond said, "I'm sorry I've dragged this out. I just need to take care of your back." Elrond indicated for Elladan to come and take his spot, "You can just lean on Elladan."

Elladan took hold of his twin knowing full well how close Elrohir was to collapsing. He almost couldn't sit up without Elladan's help.

While Elrond found bandages and other thing Elladan and Glorfindel removed Elrohir's tunic. Elrond soon came back and began unwinding the bandages. As the wounds were uncovered it was revealed that many of them had opened slightly again. Elrond looked sadly at the damage, Elrohir had been so close to being healed and know it was ruined.

He washed the blood off Elrohir's back and cleaned the wounds. Then he wrapped new bandages around Elrohir's chest.

Elladan lowered Elrohir down on the bed and took his boots off his feet. Elrohir was already sleeping; sadly it was again with his eyes closed he had almost stopped doing that before Daeron had attacked him. He lifted Elrohir's legs onto the bed and covered him with the golden sheets.

12

12


	7. Overcoming

Elladan woke up to the sound of his twin whimpering from the other room. He had let the door between his own room and Elrohir completely open so he would know if anything happened.

Elladan sat up in the bed all the previous tiredness flew out of him. He saw Elrohir through the doorway and saw that his twin was pale and rolling around in the bed. His eyes were screwed shut and there was sweat glistening on his forehead. Elladan flew up from his own bed and hurried into Elrohir's.

Elladan sat down beside his brother and placed his hand on Elrohir's cheek, "Elrohir." He called trying to wake him up. Elrohir flinched sharply away from Elladan's and muttered something hysterically under his breath.

"Elrohir." Elladan called a little louder. He shook Elrohir's shoulder terrified. He could see clearly that Elrohir was in pain and when he moved from where he had lain there were dots of blood marring the sheets.

"Elrohir please wake up." Elladan pleaded and shook Elrohir's shoulder harder. Elrohir lashed out at him, but Elladan caught the fist and yelled, "Elrohir!"

Elrohir flew up with a shout. He tackled Elladan down on the bed and took a hold of his arms. Elladan did nothing to resist knowing that it would only make it worse.

Elrohir looked wide-eyed at his brother for a few minutes breathing heavily. There was a look of terror and fear in his eyes. Elladan held his eyes captured with his own and soon Elrohir calmed down, recognition and pain flew into his eyes. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. He let himself fall down on top of Elladan sobbing into his shoulder. Elladan held his brother gently as he cried not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Elladan." Elrohir whispered hoarsely after some time. He had calmed down so much that he was only crying softly.

"Shh…" Elladan answered, "You have nothing to be sorry about." He looked down at his brother. The bruise on his cheek had only deepened in color over the night. Now there were also tear lines.

"I know that it hurt you, that I didn't tell you about Daeron hitting me." Elrohir continued looking guiltily at Elladan.

Elladan drew he brother closer to him, "Of course I was hurt that you hadn't told me, but that was not the biggest reason why it hurt. You should have never gone through something like that alone. I should have known what was going on. I should have realized it and I should have stopped it. I should have protected you." Elladan said fiercely.

"There was no way you could have known Elladan. I hid it from you." Elrohir whispered. "Daeron was careful never to do anything when there was someone else around."

"How many times Ro?" Elladan asked.

"I doesn't matter now Elladan." Elrohir sighed, "What happened, happened. It is in the past and there is nothing that can change it."

Elladan nodded reluctantly. He had always felt a strong need to protect Elrohir; maybe it was because Elrohir was so gentle. He would never hurt anyone other than if he didn't have a choice. It was something that had resulted in Elrohir getting hit quite often when they were younger. Elladan had always fought for Elrohir, but there were only few times when Elrohir had got into a fight he was usually the one to stop fights. If someone wanted to fight Elrohir they would have to seriously provoke him. The times when he had fought it was always defending others.

His thoughts dispersed when he felt Elrohir trembling against him. His worry spiked and he asked, "What's wrong Elrohir? Are you in pain?"

Elrohir's teeth clattered, but he still managed to ask, "Why… is it so c… cold in here?"

"What?" Elladan asked sharply. The room's temperature felt normal to him. His hand flew up to Elrohir's forehead fearing that he would have a fever. He was shocked however to find that Elrohir's skin was ice cold. "You've over exhausted your body Elrohir. Must be the shock from all your injuries over the last week catching up to you. You're in shock."

Elladan gave Elrohir a squeeze and rubbed his arms to warm him up before rising from the bed and building a fire in the fireplace. Once the fire was blazing Elladan went inside his own room and gathered his covers and pillow.

In the meantime Elrohir had gotten under his own covers and was deeply buried. Elladan could still se him shaking. He threw his own covers over Elrohir as well. He then got into the bed beside Elrohir and pulled his body close against him, knowing that it was important to get Elrohir warmed up as soon as possible.

Elrohir continued to tremble in his arms for a long time, but finally it started to subside. Elladan didn't let go of his brother. Both of them melted together. Elladan wasn't sure whether he was in Elrohir's mind or his own. He knew though, when images started to show, that he was in Elrohir's.

Flashes of the nightmare were now shown to Elladan.

_The orc was pounding his back with the whip, white-hot pain sliced though him with each stroke – Daeron stood before him fist raised to hit him again – shock poured through him when he realized that Saewyn had been a traitor, not for himself, but for his brother – he grabbed the arrow tightly in his shoulder ripping it out, the sound it had made… - the look of despair Elladan gave him as he watched him get tortured – running through a dark corridor, there was light ahead –_

The images vanished quickly from Elladan mind as Elrohir realized what Elladan had seen and was about to see.

A feeling of dread spread through Elladan, he had recognized those corridors. He would never forget them. "You saw Nana…" Elladan whispered. He tightened his arms around Elrohir. His own mind immediately brought forward the image of his mother lying there tortured in that dark cave. The light in her eyes had been swallowed by the darkness. The hair that had previously shined brightly was dulled and she nearly didn't recognize her own sons.

Elrohir rolled over in his brother's arms so he was facing Elladan. He put his hand on Elladan's cheek; both of their eyes were pain filled. The image would forever haunt them, they were well aware of that, but they had each other to lean on.

Elladan took hold of the hand his twin had placed on his cheek. He held it closely. "Sleep, Elrohir…" He said gently.

Elrohir's eyes were almost desperate, "I can't. I… I don't'…"

"Shh…" Elladan moved closer to Elrohir, "I'm not going anywhere. I won't let anything happen."

Elladan quietly hummed a song and watched as Elrohir at first fought so he wouldn't fall asleep and then succumb to his tiredness. Elrohir's eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out. Elladan soon followed him.

O

When the wounds on his back had faded to scars. Elrohir was asked to testify in the court against Daeron. It was strange telling everything to many people he barely knew, but he kept his voice as emotionless as possible and told them everything they needed to know. After that he was excused.

Daeron's family was at court threatening to never help Rivendell again, but Elrond was not swayed. It was such a serious case that he couldn't disband it. Daeron's actions had almost cost him his son, or both his sons. Daeron was blaming it on being drunk, he said that he had no recollection of what he had said, but he knew nothing of this.

Elrohir walked out of the room so deep in thought that he didn't notice Elladan standing at his side.

"Hey." Elladan said. Elrohir tensed and hurriedly took a step away from Elladan before he had even realized what he was doing. Elladan looked worriedly at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Elrohir nodded, even though Elladan could see that he was not.

"How about we take a walk in the gardens?" Elladan asked before taking his brother's arm and leading him in the direction of the gardens. Elrohir just went along with him.

"I don't think he is going to be convicted." Elrohir said suddenly after some time of walking.

Elladan's brow furrowed, "Why? He did it, he should be. There was no denying that he was trying to kill you."

"Oh but there is." Elrohir said, "What he said could easily have passed as rambling and maybe I had made it all up because I had something against him. The bruises on my cheek were inexcusable, but it was only slight violence and he did not wound me fatally. He just had a fit of rage while being drunk hardly the thing to be convicted of anything serious."

Elladan stopped in his tracks, "That's preposterous!" he said angrily. "We know that he helped Saewyn."

"Yes, we know." Elrohir continued calmly, "But there isn't any evidence against him. All they have for the belief is my word of his words. Now that the fact that he has hit me before is out then that could easily be lying because I wanted revenge."

"They know who you are Elrohir." Elladan said hotly, "They know that you would never do anything like that."

Elrohir sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see."

They sat down on a bench and waited. Almost two hours went by before a furious Elrond came walking towards them. From the outside he looked calm, but the twins could see that there was barely contained anger beneath his demeanor.

Elladan got up from the bench while Elrohir continued to sit calmly. "What happened Ada?" Elladan asked.

"He got away with it." Elrond told anger hanging in his words. "There was nothing to tie him with Saewyn and so his family used their talk to sway almost everyone else that Elrohir was only saying it because he wanted revenge."

"They did what?" Elladan said angrily.

"The evidence was clear about him hurting Elrohir, but the only thing I could do was to banish him from Rivendell. There will be no further punishment than that." Elrond said bitterly.

Elrohir nodded calmly. He had known that that would happen. "…That's fine Ada. You don't have to be so angry."

"This is my son we're talking about." Elrond said and walked up to Elrohir, "You are my son and to listen to them trying to dirty your name by saying you wanted revenge… He deserved more punishment than he got. He was planning to destroy Rivendell and take it for his own."

"He can no longer do that if he is banished from Rivendell." Elrohir said.

"But he has a right to be everywhere else." Elrond sighed, "You could meet him again."

Elrohir just nodded at that.

Elladan let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fist into the tree in front of him. He turned away from them and went into the forest. Elrohir and Elrond watched him go, but they didn't go after him. He needed some time to sort his thoughts.

Elrond looked at Elrohir who was still staring at the place Elladan had disappeared. He had just heard the whole story. When Elrohir had testified he had told them almost everything that had happened the first times Daeron had hit him. As a parent he still felt that he should have realized what was going on and stopped it. Hearing how many times it had actually happened over the years was painful, and to think Elrohir had gone through it alone…

Elrond hugged his son, making Elrohir look surprised at him before hugging him back. They stayed like that for a while before Elrond had to go inside and make sure everything was proceeding as agreed. Daeron was to leave today.

Elrohir kept sitting on the bench enjoying the sun and feeling it's warmth on his face. He closed his eyes and listened to the natural sounds of the forest and sky. Suddenly a shadow passed in front of his eyes and stayed there. Elrohir opened his eyes and looked right into Daeron's. Without giving Elrohir the time to defend himself he slammed his fist into Elrohir's rips. Elrohir doubled over painfully.

"You will pay for what you have done." Daeron hissed. "I told you from the first time that if you ever said any of it then you would pay and now you've told everything. You've ruined my life here in Rivendell and ruined every plan I had for taking over this valley."

"So now you're admitting it." Elrohir said through his teeth. He pressed his arm against his ribs.

Daeron growled and threw another punch at Elrohir, but know Elrohir was ready and his senses were sharpened in comparison to the last time Daeron had attacked him. He hit Daeron's fist away before it could connect with his body. Then he got up quickly and moved away from Daeron.

"What do you want Daeron?" He asked, "Just to raise your fist against me one last time before you leave Rivendell forever or is there something more important?"

"You should never have told them Elrohir." Daeron spit angrily.

"What difference would it make? They already knew the last time you attacked me. Elladan saw it. Why no tell the rest?"

"My family despises me now and that is entirely your fault."

"How can it be my fault when you were the one who hit me? I never raised a hand against you. If your family despises you then why did they do so much to keep you from being punished?"

"That is none of your concern!" Daeron said and lunged at Elrohir.

At the same time two shouts could be heard from either side of them.

"Elrohir!"

"Get away from my son!"

Elladan and Elrond came running towards them, but they knew that they would never make it in time to stop the attack.

Elrohir sidestepped quickly as Daeron came towards him. He dodged again as Daeron threw a fist at him. Retreating backwards as Daeron came at him again.

Daeron growled at him after having lunged at him again, "Why do you never fight back?"

At that moment Elladan grabbed him from behind and dragged him away from Elrohir. Elrond positioned himself between them, but Elrohir and Daeron merely looked into each other's eyes.

"Because it would be unnecessary." Elrohir answered quietly. "You are not worth it."

Daeron growled angrily and struggled to get out of Elladan's arms.

"Enough!" Elrond shouted angrily. Daeron immediately quieted down, but he looked at Elrond with eyes full of hate. "Pack your things and leave. If I ever see you near my son again I will not be as forgiving as I am now."

Daeron snarled angrily and forced himself out of Elladan's arms. He glared one last time at Elrohir before stalking away towards the house.

Both Elladan and Elrond came over to Elrohir when Daeron had left their sight. Elrohir smiled weakly at them. "I'm fine." He said. He could see from the dark looks Elladan and Elrond gave him that they didn't believe him.

Elladan walked up to Elrohir and lifted his tunic. He had felt where Daeron had hit him.

"Elladan." Elrohir sighed, "It doesn't matter."

The hand Elladan used to lift his tunic clenched together hardly, but he said nothing. He kept lifting the tunic until the bruise was revealed.

"Elladan." Elrohir sighed again and pried his hand off his tunic. He knew that Elladan and Elrond were shocked and that it was a new situation for them, but he dealt with it alone for such a long time. They were more hurt than he was and that just wasn't something he could deal with at the moment. He knew he couldn't convince them that he was fine. There was worry in both their eyes.

He out his hands on either side of his brother's face and made him look at him. "I'm fine Elladan." He insisted, "Really, there is no need for you to worry."

"How can I not worry?" Elladan asked hotly, "He hit you."

Elrohir let his hands fall down, "I know. But Elladan that isn't something new for me. I know it's knew for you, and that you're shocked, but I got over it years ago."

Elladan took a step back form Elrohir, "You shouldn't have had to. When I saw him attacking you, I just…"

"You wanted to hit him." Elrohir finished he had felt the emotions running through Elladan.

Elladan nodded, "I should have hit him."

Smiling Elrohir shook his head, "Let it go. He is leaving Rivendell today."

"Exactly. I should have hit him while I got the chance. For everything that he has done to you."

"I never fought back when he hit me." Elrohir started, "He kept asking me why I never fought back, I think he wanted me to. He knows that I can fight, that I could win against him if he tried. But to be ignored by me someone smaller than himself. He could do anything to me and I wouldn't lift a finger. I think that hurt him more than if I had hit him. He has always just been as good as his family was, never got anything just for him. He was jealous and he as hurting. Hitting me made him feel both better and worse about himself. His temper and pain made him hit me, but he always wanted me to fight back because he thinks he deserves it."

"How long have you known that?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir smiled, "I'm very observant." He placed his hand on his brother's arm. "You don't always have to protect me Elladan. You made a promise to yourself that you would take care of me. I know that you feel like you failed me and that you should have known since I was your twin. It pains you that I didn't say anything because you think you could have stopped it, but Elladan what could you have done? If you had found out then you would have fought him. You would have fought for me, but it wouldn't have helped anything. I came to the selfish conclusion that I would handle it on my own and I never planned on telling you what really happened."

Elladan bit his lip.

"You're my brother as well Elladan." Elrohir continued, "And as you have sworn to protect I have done the same. I didn't want to risk anything happening to you and I would never forgive myself if you were hurt after I had told you what really happened."

Elrohir hugged Elladan tightly while is eyes rested on his father. Elrond was looking at some undiscoverable point in the ground. He let go of Elladan and walked up to his father.

"You're not at fault Ada." He said calmly.

"You're my son and I should have known if anything like that was happening to you. Even if the times were rough then it shouldn't have been one of your concerns only mine. You were a child Elrohir, something like that shouldn't have rested on your shoulders." Elrond said and looked at Elrohir.

Elrohir nodded and hugged his father tightly, "I know… I love you Ada."

"Though I believe that you are underestimating me." He added as he let go of Elrond and walked away with a grin on his face. "And Elladan you're to be the next lord of Rivendell I do believe you should do something about that temper of yours."

Elrohir sat out in a run when Elladan started to chase him.

Elrond sighed. Most people didn't notice Elrohir as much. The main people were Elrond and Elladan because they were set to rule Rivendell. He feared the impact Elrohir had on them never would be known by others, that they would never know how much he actually did for them. He pushed them forwards and brought light and gentleness into their days. He knew that when Elladan would become lord of Rivendell then Elrohir would never let him falter and that was a comforting thought.


End file.
